Rose Garden
by Kenzie Jadenwie
Summary: Max is an outsider at his school. One day Kai, Rei and Tyson starts at the school and become his friends. I stink at summaries... KaixMax and ReixTy by the way. --DISCONTINUED--
1. Chapter 1

It was a lovely sunny summer-day. The sky was blue and only a few fluffy white clouds could be seen on the sky.  
The recess had just begun. On a wooden bench underneath one of the many trees, you could see person sitting, while reading a book.  
If you looked closely, you could see that the title of the book were "Love in Rose Garden".  
The clothes that the person was wearing was a little odd, since the clothes nowadays are much more modern looking.  
The person was wearing a long white skirt with a lot of frills and a long-sleeved white blouse with a high turtle-neck.  
On top of the blouse and the skirt, the person wore a some kind of blue-white chequered dress that had high vents at the sides.  
The persons pale-blonde hair was brought back into a high ponytail while a few strands of hair and bangs framed the persons face.  
Amazingly, even though the beauty of this person couldn't be explained in words, this person was concidered an outsider by the rest of the school.  
No one dared to go near the person on the bench, since the school's most popular gang had made perfectly clear that those who did that,  
would get beaten so bad that it would take month before they would be healed from their injuries they would recive.

But today, some things were about to be changed. Not for the worse. But for the better...

* * *

"Hey, where's the principal's office now again?"  
"According to the map they gave us, it should be right here." Rei said as he pointed on the map in his hands.  
"If that's the principal's office, then, WHERE THE HECK ARE WE ON THE MAP!" Tyson yelled.  
"Anou...I think the entrance is on the other side of the school. Where we are now seems to be the backyard or something.." Rei said as he and  
Tyson looked around. They spotted a girl under a tree, sitting on a bench reading a book.  
"How about we ask that girl over there for some directions?" Tyson asked.  
"Sure. What the- !" Kai said as he looked down. A little kitten with completly white fur were sitting right at his feet. He picked it up and it purred when he scratched it behind its ear.  
"Wherever we go, why do you always have to attract cats?" Tyson said to Kai with annoyed look on his face.  
"It's not my fault they like me more than they like you, Tyson."  
"Why you- !" He was stopped by the little kitten who jumped out from Kai's arms and started to run towards the girl under the tree.  
"Maybe the kitten belongs to the girl?" Rei asked.  
"It looks like it. Let's go and ask her about directions to the principal's office." Kai said.  
They walked up to the girl underneath the tree and Rei asked:  
"Excuse me? Could you-"  
Suddenly, the girl's head snapped up and she stood up and hurriedly walked away from them as Tyson said:  
"Hey! Where are you going?"  
The girl stopped. Kai, Rei and Tyson walked over to her and Rei said:  
"Turn around." The girl hesitantly turned around to face them.  
"What's your name?"  
"Anou...my..my name is Max...  
"You're a guy!" Tyson exclaimed. Kai hit him on the head. Max slowly nodded his head.  
"If you're a guy, then why are you dressed like that?" Rei asked.  
"Well...it's a habit I have... But I only dress like this on Thursdays and Fridays... Look, you have to get away from me. If Taro finds you here talking to me, then-"  
"Max! What have I told you about people talking to you?"  
"Taro, please! Don't do anything to them! They're new here so they don't know!"  
"Don't know about what?" Kai asked as he eyed Taro suspiciously. Max didn't say anything.  
"Fine. Just for this day, we won't do anything to them, but if we see them with you tomorrow, you know what's gonna happen, Max.  
Max nodded. With that said, Taro and his friends walked away.

"What was that all about, Max?" Rei asked.  
"Anou...No one is ever allowed to talk to me..."  
"Why?"  
"Because... I'm an outsider...and no one is allowed to be friends with me either..."  
"Well, that's stupid! Every one are allowed to have friends! We can be yours!"  
"Yeah. I agree with Tyson. What about you, Kai?"  
"Hn."  
"You want to be my friends? But..."  
"No buts. From now on, we are your friends. End of discussion."  
"Anou...Thanks..." Max said with a weak smile. Tyson and Rei smiled too.  
"Is this your cat?" Kai asked as he held out the kitten that he had picked up.  
"Yes." Max carefully took the kitten from Kai's hands. When Kai felt Max hands, he thought:

'_That's weird.. It's warm and sunny outside, but his hands are as cold as a day in winter..._'

"Are you really allowed to have cats in this school?" Rei asked.  
"No, not exactly, but for some reason, Petal always follows me to school. I try to lock her into my room, but she always  
manages to found a way out from there somehow." Max said as he hugged Petal.  
"Aww! How cute!" Rei and Tyson said. Max blushed and put down Petal onto the ground. She immediately ran over to Kai.  
"I think she likes you." Max said and smiled. Kai picked up Petal and scratched her a little behind her ear.  
Petal looked at Kai and meowed a few times. Kai nodded. Petal meowed a few times more and Kai said:  
"Really? Are you sure?" Petal meowed again.  
"What did Petal say, Kai?" Tyson asked curiously.  
"I'll tell you later."  
"You understand what Petal says?" Max asked nervously.  
"Yes."  
"Oh..."

Whatever Petal had told Kai, it made Max very nervous and uncomfortable. Both Rei and Tyson noticed that.  
"Oh, I almost forgot! Max? Could you tell us were the pricipals office is?" Rei asked.  
"How about I'll show you instead? It's kind of hard to find around this school when you're new." Max said and smiled.  
"Sure. That sounds great. Come on, let's go."

* * *

Later that day...

* * *

"What did Max say now again? Did he dress like that on both Thursdays and Fridays?" Tyson asked.  
"Yes. Why are you asking?"  
"Well, I thought that we could dress out like that too. So, you know, everyone can see that we are his friends."  
"Good idea Tyson. But where are we going to find clothes that matches Max's?"  
"I don't know..."  
"How about we just ask the old lady that lives on our street? Maybe she knows?" Kai asked.  
"Good idea Kai."

* * *

"That old lady was sure a great help. What do you guys think Max will say when he sees us tomorrow?"  
"I think he will be happy." Tyson said and grinned.  
"No one has the right to say that a person isn't allowed to have any friends. Max is our friend and we will make sure that Taro knows that."  
"I agree with you, Kai." Rei said.  
"I just can't wait until I see the look on Max's face when he sees us." Tyson said and grinned happily.

__

To be continued...

* * *

**Marin:** Yay! My second story is up! I really hope that you liked it. The story will get better. I'm already on the second chapter. -_smile_-  
**Varden: **Why don't you demand a certain amount of reviews before you update?  
**Marin: **Naah.. I don't care about things like that. Even if I only get one review, I'll update anyways. -_smile_-  
**Varden:** You are too nice for your own good, you know that Marin?  
**Marin:** -_giggles_- Yeah. I know.-_smile_- (Oh, by the way, Taro is an OC of mine.) 


	2. Chapter 2

**Marin: **Yay! Here's the second chapter. I hope you'll like it. Just one little thing to _SlippingSanity_. I think I accidentally missed out on a word. Kai, Rei and Tyson are going to wear **guy** clothes that matches Max's dress. And not dresses.  
If they were going to wear dresses, then... Ngaahahahahahahhahahahahaaaa! XD -_rolling on floor laughing_-  
**Varden:** -_sweatdrop_- Marin forgot to write the disclaimer before so here it is. -_nervous laugh_-  
**Marin:** Hahaa! Varden made a nervous laugh! Hahahaaa! XD  
**Varden:** --U

**Disclaimer:** Marin doesn't own Beyblade nor any of the characters. And not the song "Hold Me Now" either. That song belongs to Johnny Logan. -smile-

* * *

_Rose Garden_

Chapter 2

_**Max's P.O.V**_

_'Did they really mean what they said? That they wanted to be my friends? What if they- '_

_**Max's P.O.V (end)**_

"Hey Max!"

Max recognized Rei's voice and looked up from the book he was reading. (A/N: Same book as in chapter one I might add..)  
His eyes widened in suprise when he saw them coming towards him. He stood up.

"Nice to see you again buddy!"  
"You..." Max said as he pointed at their clothes.  
"I see that you have noticed our clothes. We asked an old lady that lives on our street if she could help us find this kind of clothes,  
and this is what we found. Pretty cool, huh? Tyson came up with the idea." Rei said and smiled.

Kai was wearing a pair of black slightly baggy pants and a grey button-up shirt with a black jacket over it. Meanwhile, Rei was wearing a  
pair of dark blue pants with a matching jacket that had the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Underneath the jacket, he wore a white  
long-sleeved shirt. Tyson was wearing dark-brown pants and a white button-up shirt. On top of the shirt he wore a dark-brown vest.

"We want Taro to know that we are your friends and there is nothing he can do about it." Kai said.

Max didn't say anything. Instead, he put his face in his hands and started to cry softly. Kai, Rei and Tyson were instantly by his side.

"Max, are you okay? Why are you crying?" Rei asked in a soft voice.  
"I'm fine... I'm just happy, that's all...That you want to be my friends..."

"Max!"

Max's head shot up as he turned around. There a few feet before him stood Taro and his friends.

"Remember what I said yesterday, Max?" Taro said with a smirk. He took a step towards Max but Kai stood in the way.  
"Don't you dare do anything to Max." Kai said and gave Taro the Hiwatari-glare.  
'Man, this guy is huge!' Taro thought. 'But he's not scaring me. Max knows what happens if he ever gets a friend.'  
"Out of my way, or you're gonna get in serious trouble."  
"Yeah? What kind of trouble?" Kai said with a smirk. "Take your best shot."  
"You asked for it."

Taro threw a punch at Kai but Kai dodged it and grabbed Taro's arm. He gave it a quick twist, and I swear that you could hear something crack.  
Kai let go of Taro's arm and pushed him towards his friends that were standing behind him. Taro grabbed his injured arm and glared at Kai.

"What's the matter? Little leader-boy hurt his arm? That'll teach you to stay away from us and Max."

Taro didn't say anything and he, as well as his friends, walked away. Kai turned to the others.

"Where did you learn how to do that, Kai?" Max asked with a hint of curiosity in his voice.  
"Through movies and such." Kai said and shrugged. Max nodded. Suddenly, Tyson said as he pointed to a group of girls:

"Is it just me, or have those girls over there been staring at us since we got here?"

Kai, Rei and Max turned their heads towards the group of girls. Max sighed before he said:

"Oh no, not them..." Rei, Kai and Tyson looked at Max.  
"Who are they?" Rei asked.  
"They are...umm...what do you call them... fan-girls."  
"Fan-girls? Why are fan-girls watching us?" Tyson asked.  
"Well, first of all, this may sound a little weird since I'm a guy, but I think that they think that you guys are hot." Max said and blushed.  
"Oh yeah?" Kai asked.  
"Anou... Let me demonstrate." Max said before he pushed Kai towards the group of girls. As soon as Kai were at least 10 feet away from them,  
all of the girls fainted. Rei and Tyson burst out laughing. Kai smirked. Suddenly, the school-bell rang.

"It's time for our first class. Art." Max said and smiled. Rei, Kai, Tyson and Max all had the same classes.  
"Yeah, come on let's go." Rei said before they walked inside.

* * *

_**Later when school is over...

* * *

**_

"Hey Max?"  
"Hmm?"  
"What are you doing this weekend?"  
"Anou... I'm a little busy this weekend. Why do you ask Tyson?"  
"I thought that maybe you wanted to hang out with us."  
"I'd love to, but.. wait, let me think... I think I might have some free time on Sunday though."  
"Then Sunday it is?"  
"Sure." Max said and smiled.  
"What time?"  
"Around 2 pm I think?"  
"That sounds great! Just come by our apartment anytime." Tyson said and grinned. Max smiled again.

* * *

_**The next day. Saturday. 7:45 am. Kai's, Rei's and Tyson's apartment.**_

* * *

_**Kai P.O.V**_

_'You're supposed to sleep in late during the weekends, but thanks to Tyson, I can't do that! God, why does he have to snore so loud!'_

I grabbed my coffee mug from the kitchen table and walked over to the window. I open it a looked out.

_'Nice view we have. Never noticed that before...'_

Suddenly I see Max walking fast on the sidewalk. He's carrying a big sportsbag.

_'I wonder where he's going. I think I'll follow him..'_

I drink up the rest of my coffee and put the mug in the sink. I write a note to Rei and Tyson that says I'm out for a walk.  
I put on my shoes and grab my jacket on my way out. I rush down the stairs and out on the sidewalk. I look around and  
spot Max not far ahead from me. Maybe 20 feet or so. I can tell that he hasn't noticed me yet, because he is not looking behind him.  
After about 10 minutes, we were at the school. He walked over to the building where the where the gyms are.  
In this school, the gym's in a separate building. (A/N: Just like my Junior High. -smile-)  
Apparently, he has a key since he could open the door. I quickly walked over to the door before it closed. I waited a little while before  
I walked inside and closed the door soundlessly. I walked over to the door to the gym and peeked inside.  
I saw him walk into a changing-room and close the door. I quickly hid behind some mattresses. Soon, he came out from the  
changing-room with his sportsbag over his shoulder. On his upper body, he was wearing a big blue t-shirt that almost reached his waist.  
Underneath it, he wore a tight black sleeveless top. On his lower body, he wore a pair of white gym-shorts. His hair was tied up in a messy ponytail.  
He put the sports-bag down on the floor and took out a small Boom Box. He placed it on the floor and plugged it in.  
He stood up and made some stretching movements, just to warm up before he was going to start. He stopped and bent down to the Boom Box.  
Apparently, there was a cd in the Boom Box already since he pressed "Play". He walked over to the center of the floor and the music started.

_**  
Don't...**_

Max started to sway with the soft melody that came from the Boom Box...

_**Don't close your heart to how you feel  
**__**Dream, and don't be afraid the dream's not real  
**__**Close your eyes**_

Max closed his eyes...

_**Pretend it's just the two of us again  
**__**Make believe**_

He started to move his arms...

_**This moment's here to stay  
**__**Touch...**_

Max started to move across the room with a beautiful flowing motion while following the beat... It looked like he was dancing in water...

_**Touch me the way you used to do  
**__**I know tonight could be all I'll have with you  
**__**From now on, you'll be with someone else instead of me**_

Max kept dancing until he ended up at one of the short ends of the room...

_**So tonight, let's fill this memory**_

He got ready to run...

_**And for the last time -**_

He started to run...

_**Hold me now**_

In amazing speed, he made a cartwheel...

_**Don't cry, don't say a word**_

Followed by at least four front handsprings...

_**Just hold me now**_

And ended with a salto.

_**And I will know -  
**__**Though we're apart**_

He moved around in slow motions on the spot he was standing on...

_**We'll always be together  
**__**Forever in love  
**__**What do you say when words are not enough?**_

Max started to move around again in a flowing motion...

_**Time... time will be kind once we're apart  
**__**And your tears... tears will have no place in your heart  
**__**I wish I... I could say how much I'll miss you when you're gone**_

Max kept dancing until he ended up at one of the short ends of the room again... Although this time at the opposite short end as last time...

_**How my love for you**_

He got ready to run...

_**Will go on and on and**_

He started to run...

_**Hold me now**_

And again in amazing speed, he made another cartwheel...

_**Don't cry, don't say a word**_

Followed by at least another four front handsprings...

_**Just hold me now**_

And ended with another salto.

_**And try to understand that**_

He moved around in slow motions to the beat...

_**I hope at last you've found  
**__**What you've been searchin' for**_

Max quickly but still in a flowing waterlike motion, moved to one of the long ends of the room.

_**And though I won't be there anymore  
**__**I will always**_

In a quick pace forwardly, he made several aerial cartwheels.

_**Love you**_

_**(Hold me now)  
**__**(Don't cry,) don't say a word  
**__**Just hold me now  
**__**And I**_

He ended with a couple of twirls..

_**Will know -**_

He moved around in small twirling circles towards the center of the room..

_**Though we're apart, we'll always be together  
**__**Forever in love**_

He stopped moving when he was in the center of the room...

_**What do you say when words are not enough?**_

He started to twirl very slowly and move his arms like he was in water...

_**What can I say?  
**__**Now my words are not enough**_

He ended the whole song with going down on his knees and putting his arms across his chest and laying his hands on his shoulders.

_'That was... amazing...'_

I was stunned. I had never seen anyone make a performance like that in such speed and capability...  
Suddenly Max fell to the side from his knee-position. I quickly rushed towards him while I exclaimed:

"Max!"

Although, as soon as I had knelt down next to him, I found that he was fast asleep. I sighed and smiled slightly.  
Carefully, I picked him up and carried him over to a smal pile consisting of two mattresses and lay him down on top of them.  
I took of my jacket a lay it on top of him. Almost in an instant, he pulled his legs up a cuddled up underneath the warmth of my jacket.

"Cute.." I said and chuckled.

I put my hand over my mouth in suprise.

_'Did I just say that? Anou...he does look kinda cute. Ngjaah!'_

I hit myself in the head with my hand. I have never said that someone or something is cute before! So why now!

_'Maybe I should leave?...'_

I turned to leave but for some reason, Max grabbed my arm. I looked at him and saw that he was still sleeping.  
He pulled my arm towards him and hugged it towards his chest. I blushed slightly and tried to pull my arm away but he hugged it even tighter.

"Mochihada..."

I heard him say as he snuggled my hand to his cheek. I blushed even more. Good thing only the two of us were here.

_'Looks like I don't have a choice but staying here. Since he's not going to let go of my arm.'_

I sat down on the floor next to the mattresses and rested my head on my other arm that rested on the top mattress.

_'You truly are your own person, Max. You truly are...'_ I thought just before I too fell asleep...

_**  
To be continued...**_

(_Mochihada_ means _soft, smooth skin_ in japanese (I think...)

* * *

**_Marin:_** Aww, how cute.. It looks like I turned it into a KaiMax-fluff at the end. -smile-  
**_Varden:_** The part where Max dances to the music was really hard to write. Isn't that right Marin?  
**_Marin:_** Yeah, it sure was. Just for you to know, I don't know anything about gymnastics, so I have absolutely no clue at all if the  
movement combinations Max did made any sense. I just read a gymnastics glossary on the internet that discribed them.  
So if you can do a front handspring after a cartwheel and a salto after a front handspring, I don't know...  
**_Varden:_** Sorry if you have been waiting for this chapter, but Marin gets minor writer's blocks while she writes a story, so just have  
a little patience with her. She's doing her best to update as quickly as possible.  
**_Marin:_** Thanks Varden. _-hugs Varden-  
_**_Varden:_** _-blush-  
**Marin:**_ By the way, the part where Kai says "Ngjaah!" and hits himself in the head, that is something that I usually do myself. -nervous giggle-


	3. Chapter 3

**Marin:** Yay! Third chapter! Hope you liked the last one! -smile-  
**Varden:** I'm hungry...  
**Marin:** --U

**Disclaimer:** Marin does not own Beyblade nor any of the characters.

* * *

_Rose Garden_

Chapter 3

_**Max P.O.V**_

_'Something is...tickling my nose...'_

"Atchi!"

I sneezed. Every time I sneeze, everyone thinks it's Petal who is sneezing since I sound so much like her. And yes, I know. She's a kitty. --U  
I hear someone mumble so I open my eyes. There, just a few inches away from me, I see a pale face of someone who is just waking up.

"Aaaaaahh!"

I quickly backed away from the person, but apparently, since I seem to be lying on a mattress, I fall off from it.

"Whoa!"

I found myself with my back on the floor and my legs still on the mattress. I groaned as I rubbed the back of my head.

"Are you okay?"

My eyes snapped open. Leaning over the edge of the mattress looking down at me was Kai. I propped myself up on my elbows.

"Kai! What are you doing in here? How did you get in!"  
"I followed you here this morning. When you opened the door to this place, I caught the door before it closed."  
"So you..."  
"Yes. I saw you dance, Max."

_'Oh no! He saw me! I have never let anyone see me dance before!'_

I pulled my legs down from the mattress and hugged my knees to my chest. I rested my head on my knees.

_'What am I going to do now? I've kept this as a secret from everyone except my parents and my gym-teacher. But now Kai knows!'_

"If you dont want me to tell anyone, then I won't. You have my word."

I lifted my head from my knees to look at Kai who had knelt down beside me. I saw in his eyes that he really meant what he just said.

"Thanks Kai..." I said and smiled. He smiled back.

_**Max P.O.V (end)**_

_**Kai P.O.V**_

_'Yeah. I know. I'm smiling. I know it's rare but, Max's smile is contagious so I just had to smile back. And don't you dare tell anyone I did that!' -glares at readers-_

Suddenly, I feel something on my cheek so I open my eyes to see Max poking one of the blue shark-fins on my left cheek.

"What are you doing?" I ask as I grab his hand and pulls it away from my cheek.  
"What's that?" He asks as he pokes a shark-fin on my other cheek with his other hand. (--U) I grab his other hand and pulls it away.  
"It's shark-fins and don't ask me why I have them because I'm not going to answer."  
"Oh.. Okay... By the way, when are you going to let go of my hands?"  
"Huh?"

I look down to see that I'm still holding his hands. I quickly let go of them as soon as I felt a slight blush on my cheeks. He see my blush and starts to giggle. That made me blush even more. I shake it of and stands up. I reach out my hand and says:

"Here, I'll help you up."

Max grabbed my hand and I pulled him up to his feet. I was kind of suprised that he was so light. I think he noticed my questioning look, because he looked away from me, so I decided not to ask him about it.

"What time is it?"  
"It's.. 12 o'clock... Max?"

I noticed that his already pale face had paled even more. He looked like he had seen a ghost or something. He sank down onto his knees and hugged his arms. I knelt down infront of him.

"Max, what is it? What's wrong?"  
"It's..n-no big deal... This al-always-s happen t-to me at 12 o-o'clock on-n Saturd-d-days.."

I grabbed his arms just to feel that he was absolutely freezing cold! How can he be freezing cold in the middle of summer?...

"Max, you're freezing!"  
"I kn-now.. Don't wo-worry.. It'll go a-away soon.. In ab-about 5 minutes-s.."

I grabbed my jacket that still lay on the mattress and draped it over his shoulders. Suddenly, my cellphone rang.

"Hello? Who is it?"  
"-_It's me, Rei. Where are you? We just woke up and saw your note._-"  
"I'm out for a walk."  
"-_Yeah, yeah, I know that, but where are you?_-"  
"At the harbour."  
"-_Oh. Call us when your going to come back to the apartment, okay? By the way, did you eat breakfast?_-"  
"No."  
"-_Just wondered. Bye._-"  
"Bye."

I turned off my cellphone and put it back into my pocket. I looked at Max and saw that he had got his pale skin-colour back.

"Are you feeling better now?"  
"Yeah.. Thanks for the jacket. Here."

Max took of my jacket and handed it back to me. He stood up and walked over to his sports-bag and said:

"I'm just going to change clothes, okay? I'll be back in a minute."

He picked up his bag and walked into one of the changing-rooms. A few minutes later, he came back and we walked out from the gym. The streets were a little more crowded now than earlier this morning. But it was still a little deserted.

"Max, can I ask you something?"  
"Sure, what?"  
"What Petal told me two days ago. Is it true? Did that really happen?" Max hestitated before he answered:  
"Yes..."  
"Does your parents know about it?"  
"No.. They weren't at home then.."  
"Why don't you tell them about it?"  
"I just don't want them to- "

Suddenly, Max stopped walking and his eyes widened. Panicly, he started to look around them.

"Max, what is it?"  
"We have to get away from that group over there! If they come up to us and start talking to us, they'll go straight to Taro and tell him that **I** was the one who walked up to **them** and started talking to them! If they do that, Taro will..."  
"What will he do?"  
"I'll tell you later... Now we have to hide!"  
"We don't have time."

I reached my hand to his hair and pulled out the scrunchie so his hair fell down. I pushed him against the wall next to us. He looked at me with a questioning and slightly scared look in his eyes. I leant down and whispered into his ear:

"Bury you face into my shoulder."

He blushed and hesitated at first but he did what I had told him. I rested my cheek on the side of his head as I slightly hugged his waist. I felt him tense up when the group of about 5 people walked past us. After a little while, he looked up to see if they gone.

"Are they gone?" I asked.  
"Yeah."  
"Good."

I let go of him and backed away. I picked up his bag he had dropped when I pushed him against the wall.

"Come on. Let's go."  
"Anou... Kai?"  
"Yes?"  
"Thanks.." Max said and smiled. I smiled back. He got of the wall and we started walking again.

_**Kai P.O.V (end)**_

_**Max P.O.V**_

_'When I saw Daizo and the others I didn't know what to do! If they would see me, they would go straight to Taro!  
__But instead of hiding from them, Kai pushed me against the wall and told me to bury my face in his shoulder.  
__I immediately blushed but I did what he said. He rested his cheek against the side of my head and slightly hugged me.  
__Good thing no one saw my face then, cause I was blushing big time! No one had ever been that close to me before..  
__I wish he could hug me again... I kinda miss the warmth... What the-! Oh no! I'm blushing!'_

"Max, are you okay? You look kind of red."  
"Yeah, I'm fine! It's just a little warm outside, that's all!" I smiled and laughed nervously.  
"Warm? Max, if you haven't noticed, it's only 10 degrees Celsius outside and it's about to rain soon. Are you sure you are okay?"  
"Yeah, I'm-"

Suddenly, it started to rain. A lot...

"...fine..." --U

I heard Kai chuckle. I also heard something rustling and felt something keeping the rain from hitting me. I look up to see Kai holding his jacket over us both. I smiled. He smiled back as we started walking.

* * *

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" I yelled as Kai and I stepped inside the apartment.

My mom came out from the living-room to greet me, but she stopped when she saw Kai.

"Hi Max. Who is this?" My mom asked as she gestured at Kai, who were looking between me and my mother.  
"This is Kai. A friend from school." I said and smiled. My mom walked over to where Kai and I stood and held out her hand to Kai.  
"I'm Judy Mizuhara. Max's mother."  
"Kai Hiwatari. Nice to meet you Mrs. Mizuhara."  
"Just call me Judy."

_**Max P.O.V (end)**_

_**Kai P.O.V**_

_'Max's parents seems to be really nice people. But I could tell that Max hasn't brought any friends over to his apartment for a very long time. __They weren't exactly uneasy with me around, infact they liked me being around, it's just that you could tell that they didn't know what to do.'_

"Max?"  
"Yes?"  
"When was the last time you brought someone over here?"  
"Anou... I don't know... 6 years ago?"  
"6 years? How come?"  
"About 6 years ago, I found out that I could talk to cats. I think some people must have thought I was weird and started to avoid me..."  
"I don't think it's weird since I can talk to cats too."  
"Yeah, but you talk to cats in your normal voice."  
"And you don't?"  
"No...I..mew..."  
"You what? You're kidding right? Humans can't _mew_."  
"Then I'll prove you wrong. Petal!"

Petal came running towards the sofa we were sitting on. Max lifted her up and put her on his knee. She looked at Max and then at Kai.

"Max says he mew when he talks to cats. Is that right Petal?" Petal mewed an answer:  
"Mew mew meow." _Yes. Max mews when he talks to me._ _(A/N: I'll use so you will know what they're saying when they're cat-talking. -smile-)  
_"Then say something Max."  
"Well... Okay then."

Max looked at Petal and asked:

"Mew?" _Petal?_

_'What the!'_

"Mew?" _Yes?  
_"Mew meow mew-mew?"_ Why did you tell Kai about.. you know?  
_"Mee-mew mee mew meow." _He understood me and I sensed that he was someone you could rely on and to not telling anyone else about it.  
_"...Meow mee-mew mee..." _...I'll agree with you on that one..._

_'I guess Max wasn't kidding then. He really does mew when he talks to cats.. How cute... Ngjaaah! Not again!'_

I stopped myself so I wouldn't hit myself in the head but Max must have seen the look in my eyes.

"Mee-meow?" Is something wrong Kai?  
"Meow... What the!" _No... What the!  
_"Haha! You meowed!"

Max started to laugh. And I knew why. When I mewed, it sounded like something in between "Mew" and "No". And it was really dark too!  
I started to blush when Max's parents came into the room to see why Max was laughing. They looked between me and Max and saw me blushing.

"Max? Why are you laughing? And why is Kai blushing?" Judy asked her son. Max stopped laughing to say:  
"It's nothing. Come on Kai, let's go." Max said as he grabbed my hand and stood up. He started to drag me towards the front door.  
"Where are you going?"  
"To Kai's apartment that he shares with his two friends, Rei and Tyson. Is that okay mom?"  
"Sure, it's okay. But make sure you'll be home by dark."  
"I know mom. Don't worry, their apartment isn't so far away from here."  
"Okay then. Bye."  
"Bye."

With that said, we walked out from the apartment. About halfway to Rei's, Tyson's and my apartment, it started to rain.

"Not again! And I didn't even bring an umbrella..."  
"Here." I said as I took of my jacket and held it over us to protect us from the rain.  
"Thanks. But I'm already drenched though..." --U  
"Don't worry. Soon we'll be at our apartment. Maybe you can borrow some of Rei's clothes untils yours dries up."

Max just smiled back at me. Suddenly, thunder was heard and he clung onto my arm tightly.

"I don't like thunder... It scares me.."

Thunder struck again as he clinged tighter onto my arm. When he realised what he was doing, he let go of my arm and blushed.

"Sorry."

I smiled and put my arm around his shoulders and said:

"Come on. If we don't get to the apartment soon, we'll be even more drenched than we are now."  
"Anou... Okay"

_**Kai P.O.V (end)**_

_**Max P.O.V**_

_'How embarassing! Not that Kai already knows that I dance, that I can talk to cats, that I haven't had a friend for about 6 years, __but now he also knows that I'm afraid of thunder! This is clearly not my day today... Although, I kinda like that he has his arm __around my shoulders. He's warm... Oh God! I hope he doesn't notice my blush! Good.. he doesn't.'_ I smiled to myself.

_**Max P.O.V (end)**_

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

**Marin:** Ooooo... KaiMax-fluff again! -smiles and giggles-  
**Varden:** You finished this chapter yesterday, so why didn't you upload it then?  
**Marin:** Internet didn't like me yesterday... --U  
**Varden:** ...I see... Anywho, the end of this chapter sucked.  
**Marin:** It did not! I thought it was cute. -smile-  
**Varden:** Whatever... 


	4. Chapter 4

**Marin:** Nyahahaaa! XD  
**Varden:** What now?  
**Marin:** Nothing. -smile-  
**Varden:** --U  
**Marin:** Weird humour, I know. XD

**Disclaimer:** Marin does not own Beyblade nor the characters. (If she did,** Mariah**, _the pink furball_, would **NOT** exist!)

* * *

_  
Rose Garden_

Chapter 4

_**Rei P.O.V**_

_'Kai didn't eat breakfast this morning so he must be hungry by now...'_

I looked at the clock on the kitchen-wall. It was 1:23 pm and Kai still hadn't called. I was starting to get a little worried.  
Suddenly I heard the front door open. I stopped washing the dishes and grabbed a towel as I walked out from the kitchen.

"Hi Rei." said a completely drenched Max as he finished taking of his shoes. Apparently, Kai's jacket didn't work so well as an umbrella...  
"Hi Max. Nice to see you again." I said with a smile.  
"I ran into Max while I was out for a walk."  
"Maxie!"

Kai, Max and I turned our heads just to see a blue blur running out from the living-room, glomping Max in a tight hug.

"Great to see ya again buddy!"

I thought Max would look really happy when Tyson hugged him, but instead, he looked like he was in shock or something.  
I quickly walked over to them and pulled Tyson off of Max. Tyson were beginning to protest but he stopped when he too saw the look on Max's face.

"Max, what is it? Is something wrong?" I asked in a soft voice. He gave me a quick glance before he looked down at his hands.  
"I'm not..used to people...hugging me...that's all..."  
"But, how about your parents?"  
"Well, they can hug me... But my personal space is quite big, so I usually avoid people most of the time..."  
"Then how can Kai stand so close to you without you getting uncomfortable?" Tyson asked.

I looked at Kai and saw that he stood slightly behind Max, only a few inches away from him. Max turned his head to look at Kai as he said:

"I don't know..."

* * *

_**Rei P.O.V (end)**_

_**Max P.O.V**_

* * *

_'That's a good question...'_

Suddenly, I realise that I'm still drenched. I pulled my clothes slightly while I asked carefully:

"Does anyone have any clothes I can borrow? Just until mine are dry?"  
"You can borrow some of Tyson's. He's the smaller one of us three."  
"Yeah. Come on, Maxie. Let's go find some clothes for ya."

I followed Tyson into the bedroom the three of them shared. Tyson walked over to the closet and opened it. He picked out some clothes and handed them to me.

"Here, you can use these. You seem to be about my size."  
"Thanks Tyson." I said and smiled. He smiled back as we walked out from the room. He pointed towards a door to the right.  
"That's the bathroom if you want to change in there."  
"Okay."

I walked over to the bathroom and walked inside. I closed the door and hanged the clothes over the shower curtain. I took my wet clothes of  
and lay them on the toilet. First, I put on the t-shirt that Tyson had given to me. It was slightly baggy on me.. Then I put on the pants.  
The length was good, but I needed a belt. I walked over to the door and opened it slightly as I asked:

"Does anyone have a belt?"  
"I have one!" Tyson exclaims as he walks over to the bedroom to get one.  
"Here."  
"Thanks." I say as I close the door. I try it on... I open the door again.  
"Eh... It's too big..." Tyson looks at me suprised expression for a moment before he turns around and yells:  
"Guys! Do we have any smaller belts?"  
"Try my belt! You know the one without holes, that you can adjust the size yourself!" Rei shouts back.  
"Okay!" I gave Tyson his belt back and he went and got Rei's belt instead. Since it was adjustable, it fitted much better.

I looked into to the bathroom-mirror and noticed that a little bit of the bandage on my right arm was showing! I pulled the sleeve down a little.

_'I hope no one will notice it..'_

I opened the door again and peeked outside. Tyson had gone into the living-room where Kai and Rei were.

* * *

_**Max P.O.V (end)**_

_**Kai P.O.V**_

* * *

While Rei and Tyson were talking about the art-class we had in school yeasterday, I was sitting on the other end of the really dark navy-blue  
corner-sofa, toweling my hair dry. Man, even Rei's hair takes less time to dry! For some weird reason... I mean, his hair goes down to his knees!  
My hair barely reaches to my shoulders when it's wet! I hear a noise and looks up to see Max standing in the doorway. 

"I hanged my clothes over the shower-curtain. Is that okay?"  
"Yeah. Here's a towel for your hair."

Max walked over to the sofa while Rei gave him a towel. He sat down not so far away from me on the sofa and started to dry his hair.  
When he raised his arm to dry the hair on the back of his head, my eyes caught something high up on his right arm.

_'Is that a...bandage? Why does Max have a bandage on his arm? I'll ask him about that later...'_

"Hey Max." I turned my head to look at Rei who just spoke.  
"Yes?" Max answered while he stopped toweling his hair. He pulled away the towel from his head and rested it on his knees.  
"Why is your arm bandaged?"  
"Huh?" Max looked down at his arm. He quickly grabbed the sleeve of the t-shirt and pulled it down a little.  
"It's nothing..."  
"Max, come on! You know you can tell us! We're your friends!" Tyson pleaded. My eyebrow started to twitch as I said:  
"If Max doesn't want to tell us, he don't have to, Tyson."  
"But-"  
"It's Taro.."

_**Kai P.O.V (end)**_

"What?" Rei asked.  
"When I talk to someone at school, Taro... umm...hurts..me..."  
"He hurts you? Just because you talk to someone?"

Max nodded. All of a sudden, a mew is heard.

"Aaaaaaahhh!" Rei exclaimed. He looked down on the floor next to him. Guess who was sitting there?  
"Max? How did Petal get in here?"

Petal ran over to where Max was sitting and Max picked her up. He scratched her behind her ear.

"I don't know. Wherever I go, she always finds me..."  
"Oooooooo... Maybe she's a magical cat?..." Tyson said in a spooky voice. Rei sweatdropped.

At that, Max started to laugh and just as Max's smile, his laugh was contagious. To Rei's and Tyson's suprise, Kai started to laugh too!  
Their jaws dropped and their eyes widened, the Russian was actually laughing! Max and Kai stopped laughing and Kai asked:

"What?"  
"You...laughed..."  
"So what?"  
"You never laugh! You never even smile!"  
"He doesn't?"

Max asked as he looked at Kai with a raised eyebrow. Petal mewed and Max looked at her. She mewed some more and Max looked at Kai again.

"Mew-mee meow?" _Why not Kai?  
_"I'll tell you later."  
"Wait.. Did Max just...mew!"  
"Well, it's something I do when I talk to Petal.." Max said and blushed slightly.  
"And since you can talk to cats Kai, you obviously understood what Max just said, right?"  
"Yes."

Everyone sat in silence for a while until Max broke the silence...

"Let's do something fun! What do you want to do Petal?" Max asked as he held Petal infront of him. Petal mewed and Max put her down.  
She hopped off his lap and walked over to Tyson and Rei. She climbed up onto Tyson's lap as she looked at him. Tyson stroke her on her back  
as she lay down and fell asleep. Tyson scratched her behind her ear and she purred at that.

"I think she likes you, Tyson." Max said and smiled.  
"She purrs just like Rei did..." Tyson thought out loud. When he realised what he had said, he blushed.  
"What did you say, Tyson?" Rei asked.  
"Anou...one time when you were asleep, I scratched you behind your ear to see if you purred, since you're a neko-jin...and..."  
"And?"  
"...you purred...loud..." At that, Rei's face turned a few shades of red. Max giggled.

At Max's giggle, Petal woke up and stood up on Tyson's lap. She hopped over to Rei's lap and looked at him before she, for some odd reason,  
started to climb up on Rei's arm. Since he was wearing a t-shirt, it hurt! He held out his arm a little until she sat on his shoulder.  
She pressed her nose against his nose and purred. (A/N: CUTE! n.n)  
Rei blushed slightly and purred back. Petal purred before she backed away. She jumped over to the back of the sofa and walked over to Tyson again.  
She climbed onto his shoulder before she jumped down onto the sofa-seat. She half-ran over to Max and Max picked her up. She mewed.

"Oh, really?" Kai asked and smirked. She mewed again and smiled some kind of kitty-smile. (A/N: CUTE! n.n)  
"How cute." Max said and giggled. Rei blushed again and Tyson exclaimed:  
"Can someone tell me what's going on here? Kai and Max understands mewing and Rei understands purring, but I don't understand anything of it!"  
"Calm down Tyson. I'll tell you later..."  
"How about I tell him now instead?" Kai asked with a smirk. "Rei-"

Kai was quieted by Max who had put his hand over his mouth. Kai glared at him. Max kept his hand over his mouth.

"Let Rei tell him." Max whispered before he took his hand away. Kai opened his mouth and asked:

"Why? Can't I have some fun?"  
"No."  
"Meanie.."  
"What! I'm not mean!"  
"Yes, you are."  
"No, I'm not!"  
"Yes, you are."  
"No, I'm not! You're the mean one!"  
"Am not."  
"Yes, you are, Red-Eye."  
"Who are you calling Red-Eye?"  
"You."

Kai growled and grabbed Max's shoulders and pressed him down onto the couch. Both of them glared at each other and growled.

"Quit it you love-birds. How about we watch a movie or something?" Tyson asked.  
"Who are you calling love-birds?" Kai and Max asked at the same time as they glared at Tyson while he smirked and said:  
"You two."

Kai and Max looked at each other and they blushed slightly. Petal walked up beside Max's head and they both looked at her.  
First she looked at Max and then at Kai. She smirked a kitty-smirk just before she dug her little kitty-claws into Kai's hand. (A/N: That must've hurt!)

"Gaaahh! Dammit, you little furball- Woah!"

Kai's grip on Max's shoulder slipped and Kai fell down on top off him. Kai turned his head and glared at Petal.

"What did you do that for! It hurt!"  
"Meow mew-mew, mee-meow..." _Yarn it, it didn't work...  
_"What didn't work?"  
"Meow meow!" _Nothing!_

Petal quickly ran away towards Rei and Tyson and hid between them. Kai continued to glare at her.  
Suddenly Max started to laugh and Kai turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow. Max stopped laughing and said:

"Are you going to get off me or not? You're getting heavy." Kai blushed and quickly got off of him.

* * *

_**Marin:** I'm gonna skip the whole movie part.. It would take too long to write... **Varden:** Lazy ass... **Marin:** Hey! -glares-_

* * *

_**After the movie...**_

"Hey, what time is it?" Max asked as he stretched his arms and legs. Rei turned to look at the kitchen-clock.  
"It's 9:37 p.m." He said and Max looked through the window. His eyes widened and he quickly stood up.  
"What is it Max?  
"I promised my mom I would be home before dark, but it's dark already! I'm not allowed to be out after dark!"  
"We can follow you home!" Tyson exclaimed.  
"You can? Thanks."  
"Anything for a buddy!"  
"I'll just go and change clothes. Where should I put these?" Max asked as he pulled the pant's leg and the hem of the t-shirt.  
"Just hang them over the shower-curtain or something.  
"Okay."

Max walked towards the bathroom and closed the door. A few minutes later, he returned. They walked out from the apartment and Rei locked the door.  
As they walked on the sidewalk towards Max's apartment, they talked a little about school and other stuff. Max carried Petal in his arms.  
She snuggled her head against Max's cheek and he giggled. Suddenly, he stopped walking, causing the others to stop too.

_**Max P.O.V**_

_'Oh no! Not them again!'_

"Why did you stop Max?" Tyson asked. I turned around to face him and the others.  
"It's them again! We have to hide! Now!" I started to panic. I can't let them see me!

"Hey Max!"

_'Too late...'_

"Long time, no see. What are you doing outside at this time? And who are your friends?"

I remained silent and I didn't turn to face them. I hugged Petal to my chest as I heard them come closer to us.

"Are you going to answer or not?"  
"Leave him alone."

I looked up when I heard Rei speak. Rei walked pass me to face Daizo and the others in his gang.

"Who are you?" I heard Daizo ask.  
"Why should I tell you?"  
"Because I want to know. Now, who are you?"  
"Come on Max, let's leave."

Kai said and when we were a few metres away from the gang, someone yelled after us:

"Hey, Shark-Boy!"

Obviously, they were yelling at Kai, but we continued to walk. _'Shark-Boy... Nice nickname. What did I call him?.. Oh yeah, Red-Eye.'_ -_mentally giggling- _  
Accidentally, I started giggling out loud too... Kai, Rei and Tyson looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"What are you giggling at?" Tyson asked.  
"Nothing!"  
"Come on, you must've giggled at something?" Tyson said as he poked my arm. I giggled again.  
"Don't poke me! It tickles!"  
"Poking tickles you?" Tyson poked my arm twice again and I giggled. I stopped walking and said:  
"Stop poking me!" I handed Petal to Kai and started to poke Tyson as well.  
"Haha! I'm not ticklish!" He poked me again and I giggled yet again.  
"I said, stop poking me!"  
"Never!" He started to poke me again and again as I tried to stop him. Before I knew it, Rei started to poke me too! Uragirimono!

Finally, I managed to get away from Tyson's and Rei's poking-fest and hid behind Kai. I noticed that he wasn't holding Petal.

"Where's Petal?" I asked.

His eyebrow start twitching as he points at his hair. His bangs starts to move and Petal pokes her little head out as she mews.  
I giggled at the sight and turned around to see if Rei and Tyson had noticed. Luckily, they were caught up in their own poking-fest.  
Just as I turned to Kai again, he titled his head forward and Petal fell out from his bangs. He caught her and handed her to me.  
I smiled at him just before I turned around. What caught my eyes was not much of a suprise, but still, it was a suprise.  
During their poking-fest, Tyson has managed to push Rei against the wall and pin his arms beside his head. Their faces were really close  
and subconciously, they were inching closer and closer. When they were only centimeters apart, Kai said:

"What do you think you're doing?"

Their eyes shot open as they looked at each other in suprise. Tyson stepped away from Rei as they both blushed deep red.

"Kai! You ruined it!" I whined. If possible, Tyson and Rei blushed even more.  
"I wasn't allowed to tell Tyson what Rei had said before, so this was just my revenge." Kai said and smirked. I growled lightly and started to walk ahead of them. I still had Petal in my arms and she mewed so I put her down. Although, when I started walking again, she ran back to the others.

_'Why does he always have to ruin things? They were sooo close to almost kissing each other!'_

Suddenly I feel someone grabbing my waist from behind and drags me into an alley. But before I could scream, a hand is put over my mouth.  
I struggle to break free, but the arm around my waist is too strong. The person holding me leant down to my ear and whispered:

"You never listen, do you Maxie?" My eyes widened at the voice...

_'Taro...' _

_  
To Be Continued...

* * *

_

**Marin:** Nyahahaaa! A cliffy! Sorry that this chapter took so long to update, please forgive me! -_cries_-  
**Varden:** Well, the chapter is kinda long so... I don't think you should apologize.  
**Marin:** But-  
**Varden:** No buts. By the way, the corner sofa is a 2-seat corner 2-seat. Ordinary corner sofas are 2-seat corner 3-seat.  
Kai's, Rei's and Tyson's apartment isn't that big so the sofa is kinda custom made to fit in the livingroom without taking up too much space.  
**Marin:** So they sit clooooooose to each other... -_rubbing hands together plotting_- -_manical laugh_- Nyahahahahahaaaaaaaaaa! XD  
**Varden:** --U 


	5. Chapter 5

**Marin:** My fanfic is soooooooo popular!  
**Varden:** Yeah right... 10 reviews on 4 chapters... Just like your last fic.. I told you you should demand a certain amount of reviews before updating!  
**Marin:** I don't know... Maybe... How about.. 15 reviews before I update next chapter?  
**Varden:** That sounds fair. At least for a start.  
**Marin:** Just one little thing to the readers. When Max dances, he's not only dancing, he does some gymnastical moves as well.  
Like the cartwheel, the front handsprings and the aerial cartwheels he did three chapters ago.

**Disclaimer:** Marin does not own Beyblade nor any of the characters. _If she did, Hilary wouldn't exist either...  
_And I don't own the songs "Believe"(1) and "Identified"(2) either. They belong to Cher(1) and Springs(2).

* * *

_Rose Garden_

Chapter 5

_**Kai P.O.V**_

"Now, look what you've done!"  
"What?" I said as I picked up Petal who had ran up to me.  
"You made Max mad again."  
"I just wanted my revenge, that's all. He doesn't have to get so upset about it and walk away." I said.

"Mew?" _Max?_

When Petal mewed, I looked up to see that Max wasn't infront of us anymore.

_'That's weird... I'm sure that Max wasn't that far away from us just a minute ago...'_

"Max?" I yelled. Petal mewed at me and by her mew, I could tell that something was wrong...

_**Kai P.O.V (end)**_

_**Max P.O.V**_

_'What is Taro doing here? How did he know I was going to be outside and walking pass this alley?'_

"Make a single noise and you'll regret it."

I tried to get away from him again, but it was almost impossible. Everytime I tried, his grip around me tightened. He leant down to my ear again to whisper:

"If I'll let go of your mouth, promise me you won't scream."

I nodded my head. I was too afraid to argue. Who knows what he might do if I screamed? He took his hand away from my mouth and instead,  
he rested it around my shoulders. While holding me around my waist, he had also pinned my arms to my sides so I couldn't move them.

"Why are you doing this?" I whispered shakily.  
"Because I hate you."  
"Why?"  
"No reason."

I froze when he, for some reason, started to nuzzle my hair. He hugged me closer to him as he stoked my arm. Now, he was scaring me...

"Taro?"

He put his hand over my mouth again and turned my head towards him. He pulled his hand away and grabbed my chin instead.

"What are you doing?" I ask quietly.  
"Nothing."

He started to lean down towards my face as I shut my eyes. Since he was holding my chin, I couldn't turn my head away.

_'Oh god! Please don't tell me he's going to do what I think he's going to do?'_ Tears started to form in the corner of my eyes.

_'This isn't happening! Please tell me it's just a bad dream... I don't want my first kiss to be stolen by Taro... Not him... Someone help me...please?...'_

_**Max P.O.V (end)**_

_**Kai P.O.V**_

_'Where is he? He can't have walked that far...'_

Suddenly, Petal's ears started to twitch. She must be hearing something! She looked at me and mewed silently:

"Mee-mew mew meow, mew mee..." _He's in the alley, I can sense it...  
_"Are you sure?" I whispered.  
"Meow mew-mee. Mew meow." _I'm sure. Be silent._

I mentioned to Rei and Tyson to be quiet as I walked over to the corner of the building and looked around it. Just like Petal said, Max was there. But he wasn't alone...

"Max!" I yelled. The person holding Max quickly looked up. Before I could see who it was, he let go of Max and pushed him hard towards  
the opposite wall. Then he ran further into the alley and disappeared. I ran over to Max who had fell to the ground from the impact with the wall.

"Max, are you okay?" I asked as I helped him into a sitting-position. His eyebrows knotted together before he opened his eyes.  
"Kai?"  
"What happened? Are you okay?"  
"Kai!" He exclaimed as he threw his arms around my neck. He started to sob just as Rei and Tyson came around the corner.

They hurried over to us. I hesitantly hugged Max around his waist as I asked again:

"What happened Max? Who was that?"  
"It was... It was Taro... He..." Max said between sobs.  
"What did he do?"  
"He.. He tried to.. to kiss me.."  
"What!" Tyson exclaimed. Rei's and my eyes widened in suprise.  
"Why would he try to do something like that! He hates you!"  
"I know.."

Max hugged me even tighter as he started to cry. I started to stroke his hair trying to calm him down a little.

"I think it's best if we would follow Max home now."  
"I think you're right, Kai."  
"Come on. We need to stand up."

I felt Max letting go of me but as soon as we were standing up, he hugged me again.

"Maybe we should walk ahead?" Rei asked.  
"Yeah, you'll do that."

Rei and Tyson walked away as Max and I stayed where we were.

"Max, we need to get going, okay?"  
"Okay.."

He let go of me and we started walking. I wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him close. He put his arms around my waist.

"It's going to be okay Max. We will make sure that Taro won't be able to come near you, I promise."  
"Thanks Kai.."

_**Kai P.O.V (end)**_

Unknown to them, a pair of piercing green-eyes were looking after them as they walked towards Max's apartment...

* * *

_**Next day. Sunday. 7:45 am.**_

* * *

_**Max P.O.V**_

_'I wonder when Kai is going to open the window...'_

Just as I had thought that thought, a window opened and Kai looked out. He looked down and saw me. His eyes widened and I smiled.

"What are you doing here?"  
"I'm going to the gym again and I wanted to see if you wanted to come with me."  
"Sure."

He closed the window and after a few minutes, he came out through the front door. As we walked towards the gym Kai asked:

"How did you know I was going to open the window?"  
"I had a feeling."  
"What feeling?"  
"That you would open the window at the exact same time as you did yesterday. Weird, I know. Yesterday, I didn't even know that you were following me."

I said and giggled as we continued to walk.

_**Max P.O.V (end)**_

_**Kai P.O.V**_

_'I wonder if he's going to do the same dance as he did yesterday...'_

I walked over to the Boom-Box and picked up the cd to see if he had written anything on it.

_'Hmm..."Identified" with Springs...Where have I heard of that song before?...'_

"I like the song "Identified". It cheers me up somehow."

I was kinda startled when Max spoke. Don't tell anyone he scared me! I looked up to see Max smiling. He wore the same clothes he wore yesterday.

"You can put the cd in while I stretch, okay?"  
"Sure." I took the cd out from its cover and put it in the cd-player. I closed the lid and stood up. I turned to see Max doing a handstand.

"I thought you said you were going to stretch. Not doing handstands."  
"I need to train my balance too, you know." He let his legs slowly fall as he bent his back backwards in an arch.  
"My parents thinks I'm agile, but I have no idea what they're talking about."  
"If you can touch your head with your feet, then you're very agile!"  
"I am? Cool." He put his feet down on the ground as he stood up. Although, now he bent forwards and put his hands on the ground infront of his feet.  
"...Do you have a spine?"  
"Of course I have a spine! Otherwise I wouldn't be able to move." He said and stood up straight. "Duh!"

Right after he said "Duh!" I just started laughing. Coming from him, it sounded so funny.

_**Kai P.O.V (end)**_

_**Max P.O.V**_

While Kai for some reason was laughing, I walked up to him and asked:

"What are you laughing at?"

I smiled when I found out that I had startled him. Apparently, I had walked too close to him and he wasn't prepared for that. Tell everyone I scared him! _-smile-_

"Mean..." I heard him mutter. I laughed a little before I asked him:  
"Do you know how to dance Kai?"  
"What?" I saw a small blush staining his cheeks.

_'Aww, how cute! He blushed.'_

"I asked, do you know how to dance?"  
"Well... umm... no.." He stammered.  
"Then I'll teach you. Although, the song goes quite fast for beginners. Just try to mirror me, okay?"  
"Okay..."

I smiled and walked over to the cd-player and knelt down. But before I pressed Play, I thought of something.

"Wait, how about "Believe" with Cher instead? It's slower than "Identified" but it still has a beat to dance to."  
"Whatever."

_**Max P.O.V (end)**_

_**Kai P.O.V**_

I saw Max flinch when I had said "Whatever".

_'Oh yarn it! "Whatever" is something I automatically respond, but he's not used to that. Wait, did I just think "Yarn it"? That's Petal's word!'_

"Sorry. I didn't mean to sound so rude. It's just an automatical response for me."  
"Oh.. Okay, well then... should I press Play?"  
"Sure."

He pressed Play and stood up. The song started as he walked over towards me. But just when Cher started to sing, the cd-player kinda..  
started to sound really weird... Max walked back to the Boom-Box and pushed the Stop-button on it. Nothing happened. The pressed it again more  
repeatedly but the song kept going. An anger-mark appeared on his forehead and his eye twitched. Without warning, he started to hit the Boom-Box.  
But still... it didn't stop.. (--U) I walked over to him and I kicked the Boom-Box lightly with my foot. At that, it died. Max pressed Play again and  
the Boom-Box worked normally again. He looked up at me as he asked:

"Was it your kick or my reapeated hitting that fixed it?"  
"My vote's on the kick. Your hitting just caused the plastic to crack." I said and pointed at the side of the Boom-Box where a few small cracks had been made.  
"Oops." He said before he giggled.

_'He both looks and sounds cute when he giggles... Yarn it, I'm starting to blush!'_

_**Kai P.O.V (end)**_

_**Max P.O.V**_

I pressed the Play-button and stood up. I turned to Kai to look at him and when the beat came I took his hands and dragged him out to the middle of  
the room where I stopped. I let go off his hands as I said:

"Just one little thing, I tend to sing sometimes when I dance..."  
"I don't mind." He said. I blushed slightly at his response but it quickly faded when Cher started singing. I started to sing along as I moved to the music...

_**No matter how hard I try  
**__**You keep pushing me aside  
**__**And I can't break through  
**__**There's no talking to you  
**__**It's so sad that you're leaving  
**__**It takes time to believe it  
**__**But after all is said and done  
**__**You're gonna be the lonely one**_

I made some easy movements that Kai could do. He was good at it too.

_**Do you believe in life after love?  
**__**I can feel something inside me say  
**__**I really don't think you're strong enough  
**__**Do you believe in life after love?  
**__**I can feel something inside me say  
**__**I really don't think you're strong enough**_

To make the dance easy, we stayed at our spots while we danced.

_**What am I supposed to do?  
**__**Sit around and wait for you?  
**__**Well I can't do that  
**__**And there's no turning back  
**__**I need time to move on  
**__**I need love to feel strong  
**__**'Cause I've got time to think it through  
**__**And maybe I'm too good for you**_

Okay, so maybe we moved around a little, but we just switched sides from time to time..

_**Do you believe in life after love?  
**__**I can feel something inside me say  
**__**I really don't think you're strong enough  
**__**Do you believe in life after love?  
**__**I can feel something inside me say  
**__**I really don't think you're strong enough**_

At the last sentence, Kai started to walk towards me. He had some weird look in his eyes. _'What is he up to?'_

_**Well I know that I'll get through this  
**__**'Cause I know that I am strong  
**__**I don't need you anymore  
**__**I don't need you anymore  
**__**I don't need you anymore  
**__**No, I don't need you anymore**_

He grabbed my hips and lifted me up into the air. I grabbed his arms so I could hold my balance. Slightly stunned, I kept on singing..

_**Do you believe in life after love?  
**__**I can feel something inside me say  
**__**I really don't think you're strong enough  
**__**Do you believe in life after love?  
**__**I can feel something inside me say  
**__**I really don't think you're strong enough**_

Now he started to twirl? With me still in the air..

_**Do you believe in life after love?  
**__**I can feel something inside me say  
**__**I really don't think you're strong enough  
**__**Do you believe in life after love?**_

He stopped twirling and put me back down on the ground.

_**I can feel something inside me say  
**__**I really don't think you're strong enough**_

The music faded and I saw that the weird look in his eyes started to disappear. He looked like he woke up from a daze..

"Why did you do that, Kai?" I asked and he blinked.  
"What?"  
"First, you started to walk towards me and then you grabbed my hips and lifted me up into the air. Then you started to twirl before you put me back down."  
"I.. I don't remember doing that." He said while blushing slightly.  
"Well, you did look like you were in a daze.."  
"I was?"

I nodded in response. Suddenly I noticed a small red spot of light slowly blinking through Kai's shirt.

"What's that?" I asked as I pointed at the light. He looked down.  
"Hmm... strange.. that's the same feeling I got a while ago.." Kai half-mumbled before he reached into his shirt and pulled out an necklace.

_**Max P.O.V (end)**_

"What feeling?"  
"After the second refrain I felt this pulsating pressure in my chest. It must've come from the necklace."

The necklace had a fire symbol on it. Something was written underneath the symbol but it seemed to be in a foreign language no one understood.  
Suddenly, the necklace stopped blinking and started to glow instead. It flew up from Kai's hand before it floated towards Max.  
A soft blue light shone from underneath Max's shirt as he pulled out his own necklace he was wearing. His had a water symbol on it  
and it did also have letters in a foreign language written on it. The glow of both the necklaces increased when they came in touch.  
Small shock waves emitted from the necklaces and Max said in a scared and shaky voice:

"What's going on?" He put his arm infront of his face to protect himself from the increasing shock waves.  
"I don't know, but I know we have to take off the necklaces. Hurry!"

They managed to untie the necklaces, but as they came loose, a particulary strong shock wave came from them that knocked them both out.  
When they fell to the ground, they faced each other. Max was knocked out cold but Kai was still slightly conscious.

_'Max...'_

_  
To Be Continued..._

* * *

**Marin:** Oh jeez.. I thought this chapter would never end. --U  
**Varden:** It had to end sometime. Go and play Super Mario World! NOW! You started playing it yesterday and after 20 minutes you were already at the Vanilla Dome!  
**Marin:** Okay, okay, I'll play the damn game! Sheesh... Are you on a period or what?  
**Varden:** Period? What's a period?  
**Marin:** ...Never mind... --U 


	6. Chapter 6

**Marin:** Here's chapter 6! Enjoy! Oh, I almost forgot, I invited Marina, Varden's girlfriend. _-smile-  
_**Marina:** Hi. _-waves-  
_**Varden:** She's not my girlfriend! _-blush-  
_**Marin:** Sure, she is. She's hugging you. _-smile-  
_**Varden:** _-BLUSH!-_

**Disclaimer:** Marin does not own Beyblade nor any of the characters. (_If she did, Emily can join the other two..)_

* * *

_Rose Garden_

Chapter 6

* * *

_**Meanwhile...**_

* * *

_**Rei P.O.V**_

_'What was that?'_ I jolted up into a sitting position on my bed.

"Rei?" Tyson asked.  
"Yeah?"  
"Did you feel that too? The shock wave?" I nodded in answer. I looked to my right to see that Kai wasn't in his bed.  
"Where's Kai?"  
"I don't know. Let's go to the kitchen and see if he left us a note like he did yesterday." Tyson said.

We quickly got dressed and walked into the kitchen. There was a note on the fridge and I walked over to it and read:

'_Out on a walk with Max. Will be back in a few hours._'

"Where do you think they went?" I asked as Tyson came over to the fridge.  
"Yesterday when you called him, wasn't he at the harbour then?"  
"Yes, he was. Maybe they're there now too?"  
"They could be. Let's go."

We put on our shoes and grabbed our jackets before we exited the apartment.

_**Rei P.O.V (end)**_

_**Tyson P.O.V**_

"Do you know where the harbour is?" I asked as we came down onto the pavement outside the front door.  
"I think it's this way." Rei answered as we started walking. But when we walked pass the school, our necklaces started glowing.

I brought out mine as Rei brought out his. Mine has a wind symbol and Rei's has a earth symbol. Both have letters written in a foreign language on them.  
The necklaces started to float and drag us towards the school gym. We found the door unlocked so we went inside.  
There was a thick ground-mist covering the whole floor and in the middle of it we saw two lights shining. We walked towards them and  
when we came close enough, we saw two people lying beside them. We instantly recognized them.

"Max! Kai!" I yelled as Rei and I rushed over to them. Kai had his eyes open so I hoped he was still conscious...

"Kai?" I asked as I shook him carefully. "Kai, are you okay?"

He slowly looked at me from the corner of his eye. He tried to sit up but it didn't go so well so I helped him. He quickly recovered and asked:

"How.. how is it with Max?" I helped him stand up. With him leaning on me, we slowly walked over to Rei who was holding Max and knelt down.

_**Tyson P.O.V (end)**_

_**Max P.O.V**_

"I think he's regaining concsiousness." I heard Rei say. I slowly opened my eyes.  
"Are you okay Max?" I turned my head to look at Kai before I answered:  
"Yeah... I think so.."  
"What exactly happened here? And what's up with the mist?" Tyson asked. "It's covering the whole floor.."

I looked around and Rei let go of me as I crawled over to the necklaces. They were still touching so I grabbed them and pulled them apart.  
The mist slowly started to clear as I sat down on the ground and held up the necklaces as I said:

"I think the mist was caused by these." The others walked over to me and Kai helped me up. I gave Kai his necklace but we didn't put them on.  
"Can I look at your necklace Max?" Rei asked.  
"Sure." I answered and handed it over to him. He asked for Kai's and Tyson's too and they gave theirs to him.  
"Look at this."

All four of our necklaces had the same design. The were round and had small dots surrounding the symbols. The letters were readable but they were really small..  
Mine said _Iak_, Kai's said _Xam_, Tyson's said _Ier_ and Rei's had the longest word, _Nosyt_. (A/N: I'm sooooooo creative!... NOT! --U)

"How can you have a necklace like ours, Max? I got mine from my parents when I was about 5 years old." Rei said.  
"Same here." Kai said.  
"I got mine too when I was 5. We all got ours at the same time when our families held a birthday-party for someone." Tyson said as he held his chin in thought.  
"What I remember, is that it was for someone who was about to turn 5, just like us. Hey, don't we have a picture on us from that day?"  
"I'm not sure.. Maybe. We do have a photo-album somewhere. Unless someone forgot to pack it before we moved here."  
"Hey!"  
"Just saying.."  
"Anou... should we go to our apartment and look for the photoalbum?" Rei asked interupting the glaring-contest between Kai and Tyson.  
"Yeah, sure." I said and smiled. I walked over to the Boom-Box and put it into my bag. I stood up and walked over to the others.  
"Oh, by the way Max, why are you wearing gym-clothes?" I froze.  
"I...umm...go here every Saturday and Sunday morning to...umm..."  
"What?"  
"...dance..."  
"You dance?"  
"Yes.."

"Then.. why was Kai here when we came?" I blushed a little before I looked at Kai. _'What should I say!'  
_"Max taught me how to dance." _'Ngjahah! Why did he say that! Oh peanuts, now I'm blushing even more! Yuck, I hate peanuts...' -mentally shudders-  
_"You? Dancing! That I want to see!"  
"In your dreams, Kinomiya..."

While Kai and Tyson were arguing, and Rei tried to calm them down, I went into the changing-room to change clothes. When I came out, they were still arguing.

"Should we get going?" They stopped arguing and they looked at me.  
"Sure." Kai said before he took the bag I was holding. I smiled at him and he smiled back before we walked towards the exit.

If we had looked back after Kai had smiled, we could've seen good a imitation of two gold fishes gaping at us. (_A/N: Hahahahahahaah! XD_)

_  
To Be Continued..._

* * *

**Marin:** Short chapter, I know. Since this story is a Romance/Supernatural, I had to put something supernatural in it. Believe me, it gets better later.  
This is just the beginning... _-laughs like a maniac-_ Nyahahahahahahahahaaaaaaaaaaaaa! XD  
**Varden:** (--U) I sure hope so... Marina, stop hugging me!  
**Marina:** Zzzzzzz... _-snores lightly-  
_**Marin:** Aww, how cute.. _-smile-  
_**Varden:** (--U) _-blush-_

**Marin:** I don't think the certain-reviews-amount-before-updating-thing works... It's just making me lose interest in this fic...


	7. Chapter 7

**Marin:** I can't belive I'm already on the 7th chapter! To be honest, I never thought this story would be so long..  
**Varden:** Tell the readers what you finished today.  
**Marin:** Sure! I finished the dress Max is wearing in the first two chapter today! Well, it's a girl version of the dress, but anyway! (n.n)  
I started sewing it a few weeks ago and it's finally finished! Yay! -_doing a happy dance_- A pic of me wearing it will soon be up on my deviant.  
Along with some other clothes I have also made. (n.n) -_makes a victory-sign with fingers_-

**Disclaimer:** Same as other chapters. (_The reason to why I don't like either Mariah, Hilary or Emily is because all of them has the same swedish voice-actor! And she annoys me!_)

* * *

_Rose Garden_

**Chapter 7**

* * *

**The apartment...

* * *

**_**  
Max P.O.V**_

"Found it!" Tyson yelled.

He sat down on the couch and I sat down next to him. Rei sat on the other side and Kai stood up behind the sofa. Tyson opened the photo-album.

"Well, he's there on most of the pictures, but you only get to see the back of his head.."  
"Maybe he did look into the camera, but turned his head away just before they could take the picture?"  
"Could be."  
"Yesterday you said that Kai have never smiled or laughed, then how come he's smiling there?" I said and pointed at a picture.  
"You're right.. It says here he gave at birthday-present to _Mizu-chan_. Look, here's the group photo!" Tyson said.  
"Kai is smiling on this picture too. And there's that boy. Now you can see his face."  
"And Kai is hugging him." Tyson said and smirked at Kai.

_'But that's...'_

"What are you smirking at? You're hugging Rei."  
"Eeeeehh..." Tyson blushed.  
"Hmm... they never wrote our real names beside the pictures. It says that _PyuPyu_ is hugging _Neko-chan_ and _Kaji-chan_ is hugging _Mizu-chan_."  
"Haha! _Kaji-chan_!" Tyson said and laughed.  
"Shut it! _PyuPyu_.." Tyson blushed again as Kai smirked.

"That's me..." I said as I touched the picture carefully. The others looked at me.

"It is?" Tyson asked and I nodded in answer.  
"Since he's wearing your necklace, it must be you..." Rei said as he pointed at something around the boy's neck.

"But.. I don't remember this.."

_**Max P.O.V (end)**_

_**Kai P.O.V**_

"You don't?" I asked.  
"No.."  
"Hey, it says here that this is the last picture of _Tsutsuji_. What's tsutsuji?"  
"I think that's what we called ourselves.. Didn't we have a secret handshake?" Rei asked.  
"Anou, I think so.. And I remember that we promised each other that we would never forget it." I said.  
"I think I remember it, but the last gesture we did was something only we did to each other. Rei and I had our own..." Tyson said and blushed.  
"Kai and Mizu-chan had their own too." Rei said blushing a little while he remembered what his and Tyson's was.

Max turned to look at me. I walked around the couch and sat down on the table infront of him and said:

"We could always try and see if you remember it."  
"Umm... okay.."

He scooted forward on the couch so he sat on the edge. I held out my hand and he grabbed it. We started to do the handshake and amazingly enough,  
he did every gesture of it. When we had made the single-handed shakes, we put our hands over the other ones and quickly leaned in on each other.  
When we were only centimetres apart, we abruptly stopped and looked at each other wide-eyed. Now, that was embarssing...

We quickly leaned away from each other and let go of each others hands.

"How cute.. Was that really your last gesture? A smooch?" Rei said and smiled. I glared at him. And blushed.  
"Anyway, since Max remembers the handshake, he really is Mizu-chan."  
"Yeah. Hold on! Look at the banner!" Tyson exclaimed and pointed at a picture of a white banderoll.  
"What about it? It says 'Happy Birthday'." I said.  
"Yeah, but there's something else written on it too. It says 'Happy Bitrhday' and 'Good Bye' in smaller letters underneath." Tyson turned a few pages in the album.

On the rest of the pictures in the album, Max was nowhere to be seen.

" _'It has been almost a month since little Mizu-chan and his parents moved away and Kaji-chan hasn't smiled even once...'_ "  
" _'His friends Neko-chan and PyuPyu have tried to make him smile, but he just don't want to...'_ "

"So that's why you haven't smiled until now.. You stopped smiling when Max moved away." Rei said. I fighted back a small blush.  
"Then, why didn't we call or write to each other? I'm pretty sure that my parents would've given you our new number and address before we moved.." Max said.  
"There's more, and I think this is the reason to why we lost contact."

" _'We tried to call the Mizuhara-family, but a voice in the other end told us that the number didn't have any subscriber..'_ "  
" _'We also tried to send letters but they always returned without a reply. We've tried everything, but it seems like they have disappeared from the face of the earth...'_ "

"We have to talk to my parents about this. They would never hide anything like this to me..."  
"We can go to your place now if you want?"  
"Sure." Max said and stood up. He walked around the couch before he said:  
"Could we bring the-" He fell to the ground before he finished the sentence.

"Max!" We rushed over to him and I touched his arm.  
"Aaaaahh!" I exclaimed and quickly took my hand away. _'What the heck!'  
_"Sorry..." I heard Max mumble.  
"What is it?"  
"He's burning hot..."  
"It will pass in about five minutes.. Don't worry... I think I forgot to tell you about this Kai..."  
"But yesterday you said that this only happened on Saturdays."  
"I get freezing cold on Saturdays, but I get burning hot on Sundays..."  
"When did this start happening?"  
"About six years ago... although it doesn't happen every weekend.."  
"What do you mean?"  
"It only happen once a month... But the cold and the burn has intensed a bit over the past few months... I don't know why..."

After a while, I looked at the clock and saw that it was 12:11 pm, so I touched his arm again.

"The heat is beginning to fade." I helped him stand up but his knees kept buckling so he couldn't stand on his own. His face expression turned into a annoyed one.  
"What now?"  
"When the heat or the cold leaves my body, it sometimes gathers on my back for a while longer than usual. It always affects my legs, and last time it happened, I couldn't walk for about 20 minutes..."  
"Is what what Petal told Kai about a few days ago?" Rei asked.  
"No.."  
"Then what was it?" Max looked at me and nodded.  
"She told me that one time, when Max was home alone, he lost consciousness and that he didn't regain it until a few hours later."  
"What! Have you told your parents about it?"  
"No.. They're already worried about me and I don't want them to worry even more..." He looked down and I saw that his knees was shaking.  
"We have to get going. Do you want to be carried on my back or bridal-style?" Max blushed slightly before he answered:  
"Umm... what looks less embarassing?..."  
"Back."  
"...Okay. Back it is."

Rei and Tyson helped Max up onto my back and we left the apartment. When we walked towards Max's apartment, people looked at us as we passed by.  
I felt Max bury his face in my neck to avoid the looks. Stupid back, I heard him mumble and I chuckled. He glared at me but I ignored him and kept on walking.  
Suddenly he hugged me a little tighter around my neck and rubbed his cheek against mine. He giggled when I blushed.  
Good thing neither Rei or Tyson noticed it. If they did, Tyson would never stop talking about it and call me a softie... **I am so not a softie!**

Well... only when it comes to Mizu-chan... I mean Maxie! I mean-... Max... _'At least now I know why I didn't smile so often as a child...'_

_  
To Be Continued..._

* * *

**Marin:** There. Chapter 7 finished. Next: Chapter 8. Cool! Max turned out to be their missing childhood friend Mizu-chan! n.n  
Right now, I'm drawing a group-picture of them from when they were 5-years old. I'm not so good in drawing kids so it might take a while... --U  
I'll put it up on my deviant when it's finished. _-walks over to a closet and opens the door-  
_**Varden:** Gaaaaahh!  
**Marin:** So...  
**Varden:** It's not what you think!  
**Marin:** I think what I want about this. I finally caught you and now I'm going to tell everyone about it!  
**Varden:** Please...don't... I'm begging you...  
**Marin:** You can't stop me! Nyahahahahaaaaaa! _-door opens in the backround and a head pops out through the small opening-  
_**Marina:** Do you guys want pancakes? Kenzie just made some."  
**Marin:** Yeah sure.  
**Marina:** Okay. Ja ne.  
**Marin:** Ja ne. -_door closes-  
_**Varden:** Are...are you still going to tell everyone about this?  
**Marin:** Nnnnnnnno, I changed my mind. I wanna play too!  
**Varden:** Are you sure?  
**Marin:** Yeah, I'm sure. Now, since I'm a pyromaniac, hand over Midge so I can make her commit suicide by setting her on fire so she can't steal Ken away from Barbie!  
**Varden:** You can't set Midge on fire! It will stink plastic in the whole room!  
**Marin:** Relax. We'll just go outside later when everybody else is asleep and then we can set her on fire. _-smile-  
_**Varden:** ...Okay... I don't like Midge anyway...


	8. Chapter 8

**Marin:** Chapter 8.  
**Varden:** Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** Same as other chapters.

* * *

_Rose Garden_

**Chapter 8**

_**Max P.O.V**_

"Mom? Dad? Are you home?"

I walked around the apartment, but apparently they weren't home yet. Yesterday, they told me that they were going to visit a friend of ours today.  
The heat left my back on our way over here, so I can walk by myself now, by the way.

"I guess they aren't back yet."  
"Do you know when they will be back?"  
"Well, if they left our friend's house now, they should be home in about an hour or so.."

We walked into the living-room and sat down on one of the couches. A knock on the front-door was heard.

"Or maybe they're already here." I got up from the couch and walked over to the front door and opened it.  
"Hi Mom. Hi Dad."  
"Hi sweetie."  
"Umm... while you were out, I brought some friends over. It's Kai and his two room-mates, Rei and Tyson. Is that okay?"  
"It's okay. Where are they?"  
"In the livingroom."

My parents and I walked into the livingroom and Rei,Kai and Tyson walked up to us.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Mizuhara. Nice to meet you. I'm Rei."  
"And I'm Tyson!"  
"Nice to meet you too. Hi Kai." My mom said and smiled.  
"Hi."  
"You know Kai?" Rei asked.  
"Yes, we met him yesterday when Max brought him over."  
"When did you bring Kai over?"  
"Before we went to your place."  
"So that'sbecause you came so late?"  
"Yes."  
"Oh.. But why didn't you call?"  
"Didn't think it was necessary."  
"Not necessary? Do you know how worried I was? You didn't come home for lunch and on the phone you told me that you didn't eat breakfast!"  
"I ate here."

Rei's eyebrow started to twitch and he was about to start yelling at Kai when Tyson held him back and said:

"Calm down, Neko-chan." Rei's head snapped in Tyson's direction at the mention of his old nickname. Both of them blushed as Tyson let go of him.

Kai and I started to laugh as Tyson and Rei glared at us. (A/N: Still blushing. n.n) We stopped laughing and smiled instead.

"This feels familiar somehow... don't you think so too Judy?" My dad asked.  
"Well... when you mention it, yeah... Wait!"

My mom walked over to the big bookshelf we have on one of the livingroom-walls. The bookshelf cover the whole wall so we have quite a lot of books since my parents and I read a lot. She searched threw it and took out a photoalbum. She sat down on the couch and opened it. We walked over to her and I sat down beside her to get a better view of the album. My dad stood behind the couch and Kai, Rei and Tyson stood infront of us.

"Before we moved 13 years ago, I remember that Max had some friends and that one of them had Neko-chan as a nickname... Ah, here it is."

My mom stopped turning pages when she came to a page with pictures from a birthday-party for me when I was 5.

"That's the same picture we have in our photo-album." Rei said as he pointed to a photo.  
"I asked for a copy of the photo before we moved because all of you looked so happy on it."  
"Can I ask you something, Mrs. Mizuhara?"  
"Yes."  
"Why didn't you answer our calls or our letters we sent?"  
"What? We never recieved any phone-calls or letters."  
"You didn't?"  
"No. We tried to call you but you never answered. We also tried letters but they came back un-opened."  
"That's strange.." Everyone were silent, thinking...for a very long time... Until I broke the silence that is.

"Can we talk about something else? This silence is driving me nuts and depressed!" I exclaimed as I imitated a hummingbird with my arms.

And of course, that made everyone in the room laugh.

"Sure sweetie. What do you want to talk about?"  
"Well... there's something I'm wondering about.."  
"And what's that?"  
"Why don't I remember Kai, Rei and Tyson from when we were small? Well, I did for some reason remember our secret handshake, but that's all..."  
"Oh... I guess we haven't told you then..." My mom said as she looked at my dad.  
"Haven't told me what?"  
"Well Max, as you know, we weren't able to call Kai, Rei or Tyson's families and we couldn't send letters either. After about a month here in this town,  
we thought that we could go and see them by car. But on our way there, our car was hit by a truck..." Kai, Rei Tyson and I gasped at that.  
"Luckily, your dad managed to stear the car so it hit the side of the car where no one sat.."  
"We only suffered some minor injuries and bruises, but when the doctor examined you, he confirmed that you had also suffered Retrograde Amnesia.  
And apparently, you didn't remember anything from before the accident. Not even your friends... During the following months, we kept asking you if you remembered your friends, but you always said no..."  
"We showed you photos we took at the birthday-party and we even showed you the video-tape we had recorded, but your memoey of it never returned."  
"What tape?" Kai asked.

My dad walked over to the bookshelf, where we also kept our movies and such. He searched it and came back with a video-tape.

"This."  
"Can we look at it?" Rei asked.  
"Sure."

My dad and my mom left the room so that we could watch the tape alone. Kai walked over to the video-set and put the tape in the video.  
I got the remote as Kai, Rei and Tyson sat down next to me. I pressed Play and a picture of the grass could be seen on the TV.

" _'Can anyone hold up this sign? I can't hold it up and video-tape it at the same time.'_ "

I recognized the voice as my mom's.

" _'I can hold it!'_ "  
" _'Okay Tyson, here you go.'_ "

_**Max P.O.V (end)**_

A cute little chibi version of Tyson could be seen holding the sign up with a smile on his face. The sign said '_Max Mizuhara's Birthday-Party!_'

" _'Oops! It looks like I already pushed the Record-button! Oh well. This is a birthday-party for my little Maxie who is turning 5 today.'_ "

The camera shifted and you could now see three chibis sitting on the ground playing. The fourth chibi soon joined them.

" _'Maxie, wave to the camera!'_ " A blond little chibi turned to the camera and waved while smiling a cute kitty-smile.

"Aww... How cute I was!" Max exclaimed as he looked at the screen in awe and smiled at his younger self. The camera shifted and you could see the other three too.

" _'And these are Max's friends, Kai, Rei and Tyson. Wave!'_ "

All three of them waved at the camera. "Aww.. You were cute too!" He exclaimed again and giggled. The others smiled.

" _'Why don't you all go and play? I'll let you know when it's time for the presents._ "  
" _'Okay!'_ "

The chibis ran of and Judy turned the camera towards herself:

" '_Aren't they adorable?' _" she said with a smile on her face before it faded... " _'I just wish that we didn't have to move... Well, we'll at least keep in touch.' _"

The screen went black before a blurry picture came up. Suddenly, the picture was shaking up and down quite fast. Also a cracking sound was heard.

" _'Judy! Take it easy or you will break the camera!'_ " A light and clear voice yelled. "Hey! That's my mom's voice!" Tyson exclaimed.  
" _'You're scaring the children!'_ " Another voice yelled. This one sounded calm and yet strong. "And that's my mom's." Rei said with a smile.  
" _'Let me take a look at it, Judy. Maybe I can fix it?'_ " Max's eyes widened at the sound of the soft voice.

"Raisa?.."

_**Kai P.O.V**_

"You know my mom's name?" I asked. Max nodded in answer. The film continued with my mom taking the camera from Judy.

" _'There's the problem.'_ "  
" _'What?'_ "  
" _'Who put slime on the camera-lens?'_ " My momasked and removed the slime from the lens with a tissue or something as giggling was heard in the background. She finished cleaning the lens and turned the camera towards the giggling. The chibi-versions of me, Max, Rei and Tyson were lying on the ground giggling and laughing like there was no tomorrow. Well, Rei and Tyson were laughing and Max was giggling. Embarassingly enough, I was doing both!

" _'So it was**you** who did it?'_ " Tyson's mom asked with an amused voice. All four of us stopped laughing and giggling and stood up. Instead we smiled.  
" _'Well, then you'd better run, or we will come and get you!'_ " Rei's mom said in a sing-song voice.

We ran away laughing and my mom handed the camera to someone else as our mothers ran after us. The camera turned and you could now see Rei's dad holding the camera towards himself.

" _'Hi, I'm Rei's dad, Lin. And this is-_ " The camera turned towards the other dads. " -_Tyson's father Takeshi, Max's father Hideaki and Kai's father Misha.'_ "  
" _'It's Mikhail you baka!'_ "  
" _'Yeah, yeah. Whatever... and stop leaning against the wall while you have your eyes closed! It looks like you're sleeping or something.'_ "  
" _'Hn..'_ "

Giggling was heard in the backround and Rei's dad turned the camera. You could see us and our mom's and Max's mom and my mom were blushing slightly.

" _'What happened to you?'_ "  
" _'Umm.. well, when I was running after the kids, I slipped on a wet piece of grass and accidentally tackled Raisa..'_ " Judy said.  
" _'Okay, then, why are you blushing?'_ " Judy and my mom looked at each other and was about to explain when another voice said:  
" _'Mommy went smoochie!'_ " The camera shifted downwards.  
" _'They what?'_ "  
" _'Went smoochie! You know, like this.'_ " Chibi-Max leaned up towards Chibi-Me and quickly pecked Chibi-Me on the lips. Both Chibi-Me and I blushed.

I turned to look at Max and he was blushing too. A sudden scream from the TV made me turn my head again.

" _'Aaaahh! Kaji-chan is red! Kaji-chan is mad at me!'_ " Chibi-Max's eyes began to water.  
" _'No Mizu-chan, I'm not mad. I'm blushing. Like mommy.'_ " Chibi-Me said and pointed at my mom.  
" _'Blushing? Why?'_ "  
" _'Because your smooch was unexpected.'_ "  
" _'Unekswhat?'_ " Chibi-Max said as he tilted his head to the side. _'Aww.. He looks so cute!'  
_" _'Unexpected. Like this.'_ " Chibi-Me leant down and pecked Chibi-Max on the lips. Chibi-Max and Max blushed.  
" '_See. Now your blushing too.'_ " Chibi-Me said and smiled. The blush had disappeared from his face.

" _'Oh, great...'_ " The camera turned towards my father who just spoke.  
" _'What?'_ "  
" _'My son is turning into a softie!'_ "  
" _'So what? He's got it from you then.'_ " My mom said.  
" _'I am not a softie!'_ "  
" _'Daddy?'_ " Chibi-Me asked and my dad looked down. With one sudden kick, Chibi-Me kicked his dad right on the shin. He knelt down and grabbed his shin.

" _'Ow! What did you do that for?'_ " My dad exclaimed. Chibi-Me didn't answer, instead he walked over to his dad and pulled the corners of his mouth sideways.  
" _'Daddy should smile more. Daddy no smile makes me sad.'_ " Chibi-Me said and let go of his dad's mouth and looked down at the ground. Chibi-Max walked over to us.  
" _'Please smile Misha. Me don't want Kaji-chan to be sad. Please?'_ " Chibi-Max's lower lip began to quiver slightly. A small smile began to show on my dad's lips.  
" _'Look Kaji-chan.' _" Chibi-Me looked at his dad and saw the smile. His face lit up and he hugged his father. My dad gestured Max to come forward and he hugged him too.  
" _'Judy. Hideaki. Your son is really good at persuading people, do you know that?'_ " Chibi-Max giggled. My father picked up both off us as Rei's mom said:  
" _'It's time to give out the presents!'_ "

Everyone walked over and gathered at the picnic table. Suddenly the battery symbol started to blink red.

" _'Do we have any more camera batteries? The symbol is blinking.'_ "  
" _'No, but I think we brought our video-camera. We can use that one to record when we give out the presents.'_ " My mom said.  
" _'Sure. Damn it all to hell, the symbol just disappeared!... Oops!'_ "  
" _'Don't curse infront of the kids!'_ " Rei's mom yelled at her husband.  
" _'Sorry?'_ "

The picture on the screen went black. We all started laughing at that last part. Max's parents came into the room and we slowly stopped laughing.

"What's so funny?"  
"My dad cursed when the battery symbol on the camera disappeared and my mom yelled at him for doing so." Rei said and smiled. Judy looked at Max.  
"Did the movie bring back any memories, Max?"  
"Well..."

Suddenly, Max's eyes closed and his head fell on my shoulder. I grabbed his shoulder and shook him slightly.

"Max?"  
"Hmm, I guess the video-tape was quite informative then." Judy said.  
"What do you mean?"  
"When Max gets to much information at the same time, he falls asleep in order to let it sink in better. The doctors say it's a mental thing." Max's dad explained.  
"Well, that's unusual. Umm... by the way, how long does he sleep?"  
"That depends. Let's see... The film was 15 minutes long, so... about half an hour, I think."  
"Should we leave him alone?"  
"Yeah."

Rei and Tyson got up slowly and walked around the couch as I carefully lay Max down onto the couch. I put his legs up so he was more comfortable.  
We walked out of the living-room and went into the kitchen instead. We sat down at the kitchen-table and after a while, Judy said:

"This may seem a little sudden, but what do you three think about a get-together for our families?" Rei, Tyson and I looked at each other.  
"Well, it would be nice." Rei said. "When would we have it?"  
"Max is turning 18 in a couple of weeks, so maybe we could have it then?"  
"That would be awesome!" Tyson exclaimed.  
"Keep it down!" Rei said harshly without yelling.  
"Sorry.."  
"Well, anyways, maybe we could rent a cottage somewhere for the get-together? In the forest, close to a lake."  
"Are there really any cottages suitable for 12 people?"  
"I think so. We can go and have a look, come on."

We got up from our seats, but before we could go to the Mizuhara family's computer and look for a cottage, we heard a thud coming from the living-room. Right after the thud, we heard a small sneeze. We quietly walked over to the couch and we saw Max lying on the floor beneath it. He sneezed again and I pulled him up from the floor. He immediately clutched my shirt as he whimpered. In a quiet voice he said:

"..Mommy...Taro mean... Me want..photo...back..."

I, as well as Rei and Tyson, turned to look at Judy but before she could answer, Max stirred. He rubbed his eyes before he looked around the room.  
His eyes landed on me and I saw that they were in some sort of daze. He closed them and clutched my shirt again.

"Anou... should I take him to his room?"  
"I think that would be the best."

I lifted Max up and walked towards his room. Judy showed me where it was. She opened the door and we went in. Just as I had put Max down on his bed,  
Judy quickly dragged me away. I stumbled backwards as I looked at her with a confused expression. Before I could say anything, she held her hand up to  
silence me. Max's dad, Rei and Tyson showed up at the door-way and Tyson and Rei looked at Judy with confused expressions too.  
Judy carefully grabbed a pillow and hugged it for a little while before she held it infront of Max. One of Max's arms stretched out and grabbed it.  
He hugged it to his chest as he smiled. Judy giggled softly before she said:

"He acts just like Rei did when he was younger."  
"What?" Rei asked as he blushed.  
"Whenever you were asleep, it was almost if like you could sense if someone was present. When the person came close enough, your hand shot out and grasped the person, and when that happened, the person had to stay with you until you woke up. Usually, it was Tyson who had to do that."  
"Why me?" Tyson asked as he blushed too.  
"Because you were always curious about why Rei fell asleep so often." She giggled again before she continued:  
"I remember one time when Tyson's mom, Hoshiko, accidentally walked next to Rei when he was taking one of his naps during the birthday-party.  
Rei hugged her leg so she fell to the ground and she had to stay there for two hours until Rei woke up. It was really a cute sight...  
Now, let us leave Max alone so he can sleep." I looked after Judy as she walked towards the door. The others walked away and Judy turned around.

"Are you coming?"  
"Yeah.." I turned to walk and I was almost at the door when I heard Max murmur something.

"Kaji-chan..smell like...ichigo..."

I blinked at what Max had murmured. _'I smell like strawberries? Since when?'_ I looked at Judy with a raised eyebrow but she mouthed that she will tell me later. We walked out from the room and closed the door.

_**Kai P.O.V (end)**_

Inside his room, Max cuddled up against the pillow he was hugging and smiled. _'Kitties say meow-meow...'_

_  
To Be Continued..._

* * *

**Marin:** What? I had to end the chapter somehow. Anyway, Max remember things when he is asleep. Not everything that happened before the accident, but he'll remember more and more during the rest of the fic. As for next chapter, they're gonna have a get-together! Yay! (n.n)  
**Varden:** So be prepared to meet Kai's, Rei's and Tyson's parents. One advice. Don't made Misha mad.  
**Misha:** It's Mikhail! Not Misha, you idiot! -glares-  
**Varden:** See what I mean? 


	9. Chapter 9

**Marin:** ... -_walks away_-  
**Varden:** Just read it and complain about the chapter as much as you want. -_follows Marin_-

**Disclaimer:** Same as other chapters.

* * *

_  
Rose Garden_

**Chapter 9**

Max was lying on his bed, asleep while hugging a pillow. He stirred and opened his eyes. He rubbed one eye, while he said in a sleepy childish voice:

"Mommy smell apple..."

He was about to fall asleep again when his eyes shot open and he quickly sat up and looked around the room.

_**Max P.O.V**_

_'Good.. No one heard me.. Hey, when did I get into my room!'_

I let go of the pillow I for some reason was hugging and got and and walked over to the window and pulled the curtains away. I had to shield my eyes because  
of the sudden burst of light that shone through the window. I walked over to my bedroom-door and opened it. I walked out and closed the door behind me.  
It was quiet so I wondered if anyone was home. I walked towards the livingroom as I yelled:

"Mom? Dad?"  
"What is it Max?" My mom asked as she came down the stairs that led to the second floor, (_A/N: They're living in a duplex apartment.)  
_"Nothing. I just wondered where you were."  
"Did you sleep well?"  
"Yeah.. How long did I sleep?.."  
"About half an hour."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes."  
"Hmm.. to me it feels a lot longer.." I said before I yawned and rubbed my eyes.  
"No wonder. You're a heavy sleeper after all."  
"Yeah..."

"Max?"  
"Yeah mom?"  
"You know, for your birthday, which is in a couple of weeks, your dad and I thought that we could rent a cottage up in the mountains. I asked Kai, Rei and Tyson if they wanted to come with us, and they said yes."  
"That sounds fun..." I said and yawned.  
"You don't sound so happy about it."  
"I just woke up mom.. I still have my dream in my head.."  
"What dream?" Rei asked as he, Kai, Tyson and my dad came down the stairs.  
"Or a memory.. I don't know really..."  
"What was it?" My mom asked.  
"Anou.. it was some kind of song that Kai, Rei, Tyson and I were singing.."  
"How did the song go? Do you remember?"  
"Umm..." I scratched my head. Suddenly, the words came into my mind...

_**Max P.O.V (end)**_

During the time Max was singing, both his, Kai's, Rei's and Tyson eyes clouded over. Max's parents looked at them worriedly and by the second verse,  
Kai, Rei and Tyson started to sing along too. Although, their singing sounded more like whispers..

_**Nee nisch mande ga ni kande gaa  
**__**Mikni des kenso dai wie  
**__**Meenadee karan bi den sie  
**__**Nee nisch mande ga ni kande gaa**_

_**Danshie me nendine dema ginshi  
**__**Gisna den somena nee nidenka  
**__**Wie nodna des mie winenka  
**__**Danshie me nendine dema ginshi**_

It was a short and simple song, but when it ended, Max, Kai, Rei and Tyson suddenly fainted and fell to the floor.

"Oh my god! Max! Kai! Rei! Tyson! Are you okay? Can you hear me?" Judy exclaimed as she shook Max's shoulder.

Suddenly, Rei stirred and sat up and one by one, they slowly woke up. Tyson was the last one to do so.

"What the heck just happened?" Kai asked as he sat up.  
"I don't know, but Max sang some song and all of you fell into some sort of trance. When the song was over, you fainted." Max's dad said.  
"How did the song go?"  
"It went something like: _Nee nisch mande ga ni kande gaa_, or something like that. Hey!" Judy exclaimed as she hit Kai slightly on the head.  
"Ow! Why did you do that for?"  
"Your eyes clouded over again. I had to do something." Judy said while she hit Max slightly on the head too. Hideaki did the same with Rei and Tyson.  
"Do me a favour. Don't mention that song ever again. At least until we know what kind of a song it is and in what weird language it is in."  
"No problem. I have already forgotten it. How about you Max?" Judy asked.  
"What?"  
"Do you still remember that song?"  
"What song?"  
"Okay, I'll take it that you have forgotten it too. Now, where were we?" Judy asked. Everyone exept her and Max pointed up the stairs. Judy turned to Max.  
"Sweetie, we're busy planning for your birthday, so do you mind staying here downstairs?"  
"Umm... Okay. I'm still tired anyway, so I think I could go back to sleep.." Max said and yawned while he rubbed his eyes.  
"You go and do that."

They got up from the floor and Max went to his room to get some more sleep. He was out as soon as his head hit the pillow.

* * *

_**A few weeks later. Max's Birthday. 3 am**_

* * *

"Aw, man! Why did have to get up so early?" Tyson whined sleepily.  
"Because, it's a long way to the cottage." Hideaki said.  
"You can sleep some more in the car. Wait, how are we going to fit into the car? It's only five seats and there's six of us." Judy said.  
"Someone has to sit in the trunk with our luggage." Rei said.  
"I can." Tyson said.  
"Are you sure? When we get to the mountains, the road can be quite bumpy."  
"I'm sure. Now let's get going! I want to get some sleep." 

They put their luggage in the trunk with Tyson. Hideaki got into the driver seat and Judy sat beside him. In the back, Max sat between Kai and Rei.  
The Mizuhara's had a dark red Volvo V70 -96 Station Wagon. With white interior. (A/N: Ooooooo! I just love white interior! n.n)

"Is everyone ready to go?" Hideaki asked and everyone said yes. Hideaki backed down the driveway and Tyson exclaimed:

"Curb!"

-_thud_-

"Ow!" Everyone exept Tyson laughed.

"Get used to it. You said you could sit in the trunk so now you're gonna sit there until we arrive at the cottage, Tyson." Kai said.  
"Can I at least have a pillow or a blanket to sit on?"  
"Look in the big black plastic bag." Judy said and Tyson did so. He pulled out a blanket and folded it and sat down on it.  
"Better?"  
"Yeah."

A few minutes later, the teens had fallen asleep again...

"Speed-bump!"

-_THUD_-

"Ow!"

* * *

_**Mountain Cottage. 8 am**_

* * *

_**  
Kai P.O.V**_

"Hey, you guys! Wake up, we're almost there!"  
"Huh?" I say when I wake up. When my eyes are completely open, I see Judy holding a blindfold in front of me. She gives it to me and says:  
"Wake Max up and put this on him. He can't see the cottage yet."  
"Okay. Max, wake up." I shook his shoulder slightly. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at me. I hand him the blindfold.  
"Here. Put this on."  
"What for?" He asks as he put on the blindfold.  
"You can't see the cottage just yet. There's a suprise waiting for you there." Judy said  
"Oh."

_**Kai P.O.V (end)**_

* * *

_**Meanwhile, inside the cottage...**_

* * *

"Is everyone ready? They'll be here any minute now." Mei, Rei's mom, said. Hoshiko, Tyson's mom, walked over to a window. She spotted the car.  
"They're here! Quick, hide in the bedroom!" she exclaimed. Everyone hid in one of the two bedrooms on the first floor. Well, except for Mikhail.  
"Misha! Come here now or you'll ruin the suprise for Max!" Raisa yelled at her husband. Reluctantly, Mikhail went into the bedroom with the others.

* * *

_**Outside...**_

* * *

"How long am I supposed to have this blindfold on?"  
"Just until we get into the cottage."  
"Okay."

Hideaki parked the car and they went out. Judy stopped Max.

"Wait here and let us carry the luggage into the cottage, okay?"  
"This.. is starting to annoy me.." Max said and crossed his arms over his chest. Judy gave her son a nudge and he fell backwards and landed on the back-seat.  
"Hey!"  
"Take a nap."  
"But I'm not tired!"  
"Just take a nap, and I'll come and get you later."

If Max wouldn't have had the blindfold on, you would see his eye and eyebrow twitching slightly. He heard the door close and after a little while, another one opened. He felt his head being lifted up and someone sitting down. He sat up and turned his head where he at least thought the person were.

"What now? Who is it?"  
"It's me, Kai. Judy told me to come and get you."  
"Oh, okay. Finally."

They got out of the car and and Kai grabbed Max's hand as they walked towards the cottage they were renting for a couple of days.  
What the heck, screw cottage, it's a freakin' house for godness sake! Or well, at least it's a small house...  
Kai opened the door and they went inside. They walked down the small hallway and stopped in the livingroom in front of the huge window.  
Judy went over to the bedroom to get the parents. They came out and walked into the livingroom and stood in a small half-moon.

"Ready for your suprise?" Kai asked.  
"Yeah..." '_I think..._'  
"Good. Here we go." Kai pulled the blindfold away from Max's eyes as he opened them. He had to blink a few times to get used to the light.  
"Look behind you."

Max gave Kai a confused look before he slowly turned around..

"Suprise!" Lin, Mei, Hoshiko, Takeshi and Raisa exclaimed. Mikhail stood beside his wife with his eyes closed.

Max's eyes widened and his jaw dropped in a shocked expression. It was them! The ones he had missed for almost thirteen years! And there was **he**...

"Mi-Misha...?"

At the mention of his nick-name, in a voice he founded familiar, Mikhail opened his eyes and looked at Max. His eyes widened slightly.

"Misha...Misha!"

Max ran up to Misha and hugged him tight around his neck. Mikhail hugged him back. Of all the four teens parents, beside his own, Mikhail had been the one Max had felt really close too as a child. Maybe it was because Max was the only one besides Raisa and Kai, who had been able to get underneath the thick shell Mikhail have around himself. He only let a few people get very close to him. After a while, they let go of each other. Max had tears run down his face and Mikhail brushed them away. Max let his arms hang at his sides as Mikhail grabbed his shoulders lightly while he smiled and said:

"It's so nice to see you again Max.. I've missed you.."  
"I've missed you too Misha.."  
"Hi Max." Max turned his head at the voice.  
"Raisa!" he exclaimed and hugged her. He hugged Rei's and Tyson's parents too before he turned towards him mother and hugged her:

"This is the best birthday-suprise ever, mom.. Thank you..."  
"You're welcome sweetie." Judy said and smiled.

* * *

_**  
Max P.O.V**_

"Where's our room? There's only two here." I asked as I pointed at the two bedrooms connected to the hallway.  
"You're sleeping upstairs." Mei said.  
"There's an upstairs? How big is this cottage?"  
"Well, this isn't exactly a cottage, it's more like a small house. Since we're 12 people, we couldn't find a cottage that was big enough for all of us." My mom said.  
"Oh."

I grabbed my bag and began to walk up the stairs that led to the second floor. Kai, Rei and Tyson walked after me and when I had reached the top of the stairs and walked a little bit into the room, I noticed something.

"What is it?" Rei asked me.  
"How come there's only **two** beds here?"  
"That's weird... On the internet it said that it would be two **queen**-sized beds.. Not two **twin**-sized..." My mom said as she came up from downstairs.  
"Hmm... Either you have to share the two beds or two of you will have to sleep on the floor. It's your desicion." She said before she went down the stairs.  
"Anou... Let's think about that later. Let's go down to the lake!" Tyson said enthusiasticly.

We put our bags by the beds and decided to unpack later. We told out parents that we were going to go down to the lake and they told us to be back in a few hours. The landscape was beautiful and you could even see the top of the mountains that were quite far away. Close to the house we were renting, there was a small creek with a small island in the middle. I wonder if it's walkable ground or just grass...? Anyway, we sat down under a tree and I said:

"I have never seen anything like this before... It's so...beautiful..." I said in a dreamy voice as I looked around.  
"It sure is." I heard Kai say. For some reason, I blushed but the blush quickly faded as Rei said:  
"It almost looks like back home in China. Although, I have to say that this landscape far more serene and soothing..."

He lay down on the ground and closed his eyes slightly. I lay down too and after just a little while, I think I must have fallen asleep...

_**Max P.O.V (end)**_

_**Kai P.O.V**_

After a little while of cloud-watching, I sat up and turned my head to look at the others. Tyson was asleep next to me and Rei was staring at him. Or more specifically, the yellow butterfly that was sitting on his cheek. Tyson was lying on his side so Rei got up on all four and slowly crawled and hid behind him. He had this predatory-look on his face as he stared at the butterfly and it seems to me that he didn't notice me at all. I was having a hard time controlling myself from laughing when he slowly poked his head up from behind Tyson's shoulder. He carefully put his hands on his arm before he suddenly charged at the butterfly and while doing that, he accidentally pushed Tyson's shoulder down so he rolled over to his back and that caused the butterfly to fly away. But since it was too late, Rei fell on top of Tyson and feeling a sudden weight on him made Tyson jolt awake and his head shot up. Unfortunately, Rei's face was in the way, so their lips met. Both of them blushed deep red when they separated and I couldn't contain myself anymore. I burst out laughing and they glared at me. They got of eachother and after a while, I stopped laughing. I turned my head to the sky again. I was about to doze off when I suddenly heard a sob. I sat up quickly and I noticed that Rei and Tyson had heard it too. Another sob was heard and we turned our heads towards Max. While he at some point had fallen asleep, he had now curled up into a ball and he looked really scared because of something. He was shivering and we moved over to him. "Max?" I ask as I try to put my hand on his shoulder, but just as I touch him, he visibly tense and curls up even more as he whimpers. First, I didn't know what to do, but then I got an idea.

"Do you remember a few weeks ago when we put Max in his room after he had fallen of the couch?"  
"Umm... yeah." Rei said and Tyson nodded.  
"Do you also remember that he was sad about something?"  
"Yeah."  
"And after I had carried him into his room and had put him down on his bed, Judy quickly dragged me away from him." Rei and Tyson nodded.  
"Did you notice then that after Judy had grabbed a pillow and hugged it before she gave it to Max, he became calm when he got to hug it?"  
"Umm... well, yeah, now that I think about it.."  
"I was thinking that one of you could go and get Judy and maybe then Max will calm down?"  
"Why should we go and get Judy?" Tyson asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"Because, I think that Judy's smell calms Max down in some way."  
"Oh.. I'll go and get her then, I'll be right back." Tyson said before he got up and hurried over to the house.

"What do you think he's dreaming about, Kai?" Rei asked me with concern in his voice.  
"I don't know, but it can't be something good..."

_**Kai P.O.V (end)**_

* * *

"Judy!" Tyson exclaimed as he entered the house. Judy walked out from the small kitchen as she asked:  
"What is it Tyson?" Tyson hurried over to her as he said in a slightly scared voice:  
"It's Max. He's dreaming something and he won't wake up. Kai tried to wake him up, but just as he was able to touch him, he tensed visibly and whimpered. Kai thinks that if Max will sense your smell, he will calm down and wake up. You have to come."  
"I understand. Let's go." Judy said as they hurried out the door.

* * *

_**  
In Max's dream...**_

_'You mean! Let me go!'  
__'No! I won't let go of you until you tell me why!'  
__'Why what?'  
__'Why don't you remember me? We're best friends!'  
__'How we be friends? Me don't know you!' __The small dark-haired boy tightened his grip on me after I had said that.  
__'You know me! We're best friends and we made a promise!'  
__'What promise?'  
__'That we would never forget about each other! Don't you remember?'  
__'No! Me only know your name! No more! Let me go!'_

_I think the little boy got really mad at me because he grabbed my shoulders and slammed me into a wall. Since he seemed to be a little bigger than me, he was __also stronger than me. My head hurt and my vision started to get blurry, but the boy didn't stop..._

_'You promised! Best friends always keeps their promises!' He hit my back against the wall over and over again until some grown-ups noticed his screaming and __hurried over to us. One of them grabbed the boy and pulled him away from me as two others checked on me. I slowly sank down to the ground._

_'Are you okay? What is your name? Where is your mommy?' My mind and vision was still blurry so it took a little while before I was able to answer.  
__'Me Max... Mommy at home...'  
__'Do you know your mommys name?'  
__'...Judy...'  
__'And what is her last name?'  
__' Mi... Mizu..ha..ra...' The grown-up talking to me turned to another grown-up.  
__'Andy. Can you go and try to find a woman named Judy Mizuhara?'  
__'Sure. Does you live nearby?' The man named Andy asked me.  
__'Mommy, daddy and me.. live there.. in yellow house..' I said as I tried to point at our house.  
__'Okay. I'll be back in a minute.' The man named Andy hurried away and the other man asked me:_

_'Can I check your head? To see if you are injured?' I slowly nodded in answer. He carefully grabbed my head and made me lean forward a little bit.  
__'Does this hurt?' He asked as he softly poked a sore spot on my head. I whimpered. I know this is just a dream but that really hurt!  
__'My baby! How is he? Is he okay?' I heard my mom exclaim with worry in her voice as she ran over to me. She knelt down next to me and pulled me into her arms.  
__'Mommy... my head hurt..' I said as tears started to form in the corner of my eyes. I heard someone yell my name so I turned my head slowly.  
__'You promised me Max! You promised me that you would never forget me!' The tears in my eyes ran down my face as I whispered the boy's name..._

* * *

_**  
Kai P.O.V**_

"How is he?" I heard Judy say as she and Tyson came over to us. She knelt down next to me.  
"He's still asleep. I tried to touch his shoulder again, but before I could even come close, he whimpered again."  
"I see." Judy said before she slowly reached towards Max's face. He tensed again but Judy held her hand infront of his face. We saw that very slowly, Max's tension disappeared. I guess he's sensing Judy's smell from her hand. His own hand started to reach out and Judy held out her arm and he grabbed it. She carefully pulled him up from the ground into an embrance so he sat in her lap. For some reason, after a while, he pulled his head away a little bit from resting on Judy's shoulder. He still had his eyes closed so he must still be asleep. He tilted his head a little upwards towards Judy.

"Mommy... my head hurt.." he murmured in a childish voice as tears started to form in the corners of his eyes. Then, he slowly turned his head towards me and he whispers as the tears started to run down his cheeks...

"Taro..."

_  
To Be Continued...?_

* * *

**Marin:** If I don't haveover 25 reviews on this story by January 10th, I will discontinue it. And then I mean **over** 25. Not **exactly** 25. And I'm not joking.  
**Varden:** She means it. Both of us think that this story sucks and we have to read through the chapters almost everytime before we write a new one.  
**Marin:** This story is starting to get weird and I don't even know if you like it or not. I only have19 reviews so far on 8 chapters...  
**Varden:** Only 2-3 people review every chapter, so those of you who read this story that don't review, please do it. And she's getting lesser and lesser hits too.  
**Marin:** Anyway, in next chapter, they're going to a Karaoke-club! n.n  
**Varden:** So get ready for some fun! -_smirks_- Karaoke plus parents equals big-time embarassment!  
**Marin:** Let's just say, what are parents for, ne? n.n 


	10. Chapter 10

**Marin:** From now on, I will never request a certain amount of reviews before updating. If I do, I'm just having a mood-swing. -_nervous laugh_-  
**Varden:** Or, she is possessed by evil spirits. Like Midge for example.  
**Marin:** She is evil.. Luckily, Varden and I threw her in a garbage-can and put her on fire. She melted quite fast.  
**Varden:** You could even see the smoke form a skull as it drifted up into the air. -_Marin and Varden laughs manically_-

**Comments:** Shounen-ai warning! Don't like? Then don't read!

**Disclaimer:** Do I really need to write it every chapter?

* * *

_  
Rose Garden_

**Chapter 10**

* * *

_  
Last chapter..._

_"Mommy... my head hurt.." he murmured in a childish voice as tears started to form in the corners of his eyes. Then, he slowly turned his head towards me and he_

_whispers as the tears started to run down his cheeks..._

_"Taro..."_

* * *

_**  
Kai P.O.V**_

All of us looked at Max with shocked expressions when he said that name.

_'Why did he say Taro?'_

Max rested his head on Judy's shoulder again, but he still had his head turned towards me. He suddenly stir and open his eyes slowly. When he saw me, he blinked before he touched his cheek and felt the tears. He brushed them away and looked at his hand.

"Maxie, what did you dream?" Judy asked. Max looked athis mombefore he answered:  
"I don't know what it was but... I think I had a flashback from when I was younger.. or something..."  
"What happened in the flashback?"  
"Umm... there was a boy who was yelling at me and he seemed to be about 5 or 6 years old... He kept on yelling that the two of us had made a promise and that we were best-friends and we would never forget about eachother. When I yelled back at him that I didn't know who he was, he grabbed my shoulders andslammed me repeatedly against a wall. Three grown-ups saw us and one of them stopped the boy from hurting me. Another one checked on me to see if I had any injuries and the third one went over to our house and got you, mom. You rushed over to me and pulled me into your arms in a comforting hug as I cried, because my head was hurting.."

"Hmm.. I remember that."  
"You do? What happened after that?"  
"If I remember correctly, we took you to a hospital, where you had to stay for about two days while the doctors sew together a wound on the back of your head."  
"What about the boy? Who was he?"  
"You don't know? You just mentioned his name before you woke up."  
"I did?"  
"Yes. You said Taro." Max looked at his mom wide-eyed before he looked down and seemed to be thinking.

"Do you remember anything?"  
"...No..."

"How about we get some breakfast? We didn't eat anything before we left for the cottage this morning."  
"Yeah."

We got up from the ground and walked back to the house. On our way there, I had a strange feeling that we were being watched...

_**Kai P.O.V (end)**_

* * *

_**Meanwhile, in a house in the outskirts of the town the Mizuhara's, Kai, Rei and Tyson live in...**_

* * *

"He's remembering..." A dark voice said as the owner of the voice hid in the shadows while looking into a small mirror that had a black crystal frame with a handle made of black crystal and shining silver. Shown on the mirror-surface was a boy. 

"Well, this is just great! Why the hell did you let him go away, Tomo? Now our plans have to be put on hold, damn it!" A dark-haired teen-age boy yelled.  
"Do not utter a single threatening word towards me again, you mere mortal boy!"  
"I have a name you know.." The boy muttered.  
"I will not lower myself to mention a person's name. Only my beloveds..."  
"Exactly why did I agree to let you stay here at my place, Tomo?"  
"You want _your_ beloved, don't you? That was our agreement. That you shall get your beloved and your enemies shall be vanquished in order to let me stay here."

The boy walked over to the big window in the attic they were in. Compared to the rest of the house, that was almost clinically clean, the attic was left a little dusty, since the boy didn't want his family to renovate it. His parents couldn't understand why, but they listened to him and let him have his way.

"It's strange.. You've been in my surroundings for over 14 years now, and yet, he's not mine... Answer this question."  
"What question, mortal boy?"  
"Why the hell did you let the accident happen? If it wasn't for you, he would still remember me! And call me by my name!"  
"You wanted him to forget his close ones, that's why and very well, I shall from now on call you by your name..._Taro_.."

* * *

_**Later that day... 6 pm. Cottage. (or house. --U whatever you call it..)**_

* * *

_**  
Rei P.O.V**_

"How long are we renting this cottage?" Max asked.  
"House." Kai said.  
"Okay, house?"

'_Why won't they just admit that they like each other?_'

"A few days. We'll be home before your graduation, don't worry." Judy answered and smiled.

'_It can't be that hard? Although, I like Tyson, but there's no way I'm going to admit that to anyone._'

"Rei?"

'_I've liked him a lot for some time now, but he doesn't know that._'

"Rei?"

'_Yet..._'

"Neko-chan!"

As soon as I heard my nickname, I was brought out of my thoughts. Tyson was looking at me and I blinked.

"What?"  
"Why were you staring at me?" Tyson asked with a raised eyebrow.

'_Oh crap!_'

"I... I was just.. thinking about something! Yeah, that's what I did!"

'_Insert nervous laugh here..._' --U

"About what?"

'_Eeeeeeeeeeehhhh..._'

"Anou... this and that.."

'_You for example..._'

I felt the heat rise to my cheeks and I tried desperately to fight it back. I almost succeeded, but a slight pink shade could be seen on my cheeks...  
He looked at me in confusion and I turned my head away. Suddenly, someone grabs my arm and yanks me up from the sofa I was sitting on  
and started to drag me towards the door.

"We're going outside. We'll be back soon." I heard Tyson say. He continued to drag me as we went out from the cottage and headed towards the lake.

He suddenly stops and lets go of my arm. He sat down on the grass and looked up at me.

"Sit."

I do as he says and sat down next to him. We sat there for a long while in silence, before he asked:

"Are you hiding something from me?" I turned to him and exclaimed:  
"What? No! I'm not hiding anything!" He looked me in the eyes for a little while before his questioning look turned into a glare.  
"You're lying..."  
"I'm not!"  
"Then tell me."  
"Tell you what?"  
"What you're thinking. Or don't you trust me? Is that it?"  
"What are you talking about? Of course I trust you-!"  
"Then tell me!"  
"I can't..."  
"And why not?"  
"I just...can't..."

He growled at my answer and stood up. He started to walk away as he said over his shoulder:

"I'm going back to the cottage."  
"Ty, wait!"

I stood up too and watched him walk toward the cottage.

'_I might not get this chance ever again...I have to do something._'

_**Rei P.O.V (end)**_

_**Tyson P.O.V**_

"Ty, wait!"

I ignored him as I continued to walk towards the cottage. '_I can't believe he doesn't trust me! He have always trusted me with things, so why not now?_'

Suddenly I feel someone glomping me from behind. Strong arms hugs me around my shoulders and I feel a head resting on my left shoulder right next to my head.

"Rei?"

Rei hugs me even tighter after I said his name. His eyes are closed but I can see that he's on the verge of tears. I'm worried... Suddenly he exclaims:

"Tyson, I love you!"

I was shocked. Rei is in love with me? Well, ever since we met Max, I've seen hints that Rei might like me more than a friend, but I never thought that he loved me... Earlier today, when we were down at the lake, I was sleeping when I was abruptly awoken by a weight landing on me. I jolted awake and my head shot up and I met Rei's lips with mine. We parted and I saw that Rei was lying slightly on top of me. Why was he doing that? Kai seems to know since he was laughing.. Come to think of it, I liked that short kiss... I wish something like that could happen again... Suddenly, my heart skips a beat and I feel heat rise to my face.

'_Wait... does this mean...that I love Rei back...? Well, we have gotten closer during these few months... I... I think... I think I actually... love him..._'

_**Tyson P.O.V (end)**_

_**Rei P.O.V**_

'_He hates me now, I know it..._'

"Rei?" I heard him say but I didn't move... "Rei, look at me." I slowly open my eyes and turned my head at the slightly pleading tone he had in his voice.  
He looked into my eyes who were brimmed with tears threatening to fall before he suddenly snuggled my cheek. He then pulled away. Does this mean...?

"Ty?" I ask quietly as the tears slowly ran down my face. He turned around in my arms and brushed away my tears with his hand.  
"Don't cry Rei... I... I love you too..."  
"You.. you do?"  
"Yes..." He blushed.

I got so happy when he told me he loved me, that I hugged him tight around his neck and cried. He hugged me around my waist as he said with an amused voice:

"Didn't I tell you not to cry?"  
"Sorry..."

We pulled our heads back to look at each other and he brushed away my tears again. He left his hand on my cheek and I leaned into the touch.  
He stroke my cheek with his thumb before he slowly pulled me into our first real kiss... I have dreamed of this moment for a long time now...  
After a little while, we separated. We leaned our foreheads together and we stayed like that...

"Aishiteru... Ty..."  
"Aishiteru Rei.."

Our lips met again in a passionate kiss...

* * *

_**In the house in the outskirts of the town the Mizuhara's, Kai, Rei and Tyson live in...**_

* * *

"So... The guardians of Wind and Earth have confessed their love to each other... If the same will happen to the guardians of Fire and Water..."  
"Our plans will be ruined! You have to do something to stop it from happening Tomo!"  
"Be silent, mortal boy! There is no need to worry about it. They will not confess to each other anytime soon."  
"But, when are they?"  
"Have patience, mortal boy. Your beloved shall be yours before it will happen."  
"I told you. I have a name..."  
"I do not care. I changed my mind."  
"God, you're strange to talk to..." Taro said and walked over to the window again. He leant his head against the cold glass. 

'_You will be mine Max... You will be mine..._'

* * *

_**Cottage/House. 7 pm.**_

* * *

"When do you think Rei and Tyson will be back?" Max asked Kai as he put his toothbrush and his toothpaste in one of the mugs in the small bathroom they shared.  
"They should be here soon. Don't worry." Kai said as he unpacked his bag. He put his things in one of the three drawers in the chest of drawers in the room.  
"I know.. But still.." Max said as he came out from the bathroom. "They've been out for an hour now.." Suddenly he yawned and rubbed his eyes. 

"Tired already?"  
"Of course I'm tired. You should be too since we got up at 3 in the morning just to get here early..." Max said and yawned again.  
"We're back!" Tyson yelled from downstairs.  
"See, I told you they'd be here soon." Kai said and smiled. Max smiled back and grabbed his bag and put it on the bed closest to the window before he sat down behind it. He unpacked it and put his things in one of the other drawers. Rei and Tyson came up the stairs.

"Hey guys. What have you been doing while we were out?" Rei asked.  
"Just unpacking." Max said as he put his bag back on the floor. He walked over to the bed and sat down as he said:

"I've been thinking about the sleeping-arrangements. What should we do?"  
"I'm quite sure none of us wants to sleep on the floor, right?" Rei said. Everyone nodded.  
"How about I share with Rei and Kai share with you Max? Since you don't seem to have any problem with Kai being close to you." Max blushed at that before he said:  
"Umm... sure."

* * *

_**Later... 9 pm.**_

* * *

"I'm going to bed before I fall asleep down here.." Max said and yawned as he stood up from the livingroom couch where he had been sitting with the others.  
"Sure sweetie. Oyasumi." Judy said.  
"Oyasumi." Max said before he went upstairs. Judy looked at the other three on the couch and noticed that they had fallen asleep. She shook them awake.  
"Wake up sleepy-heads. Go and sleep upstairs instead. Max has already gone up." Sleepily, they got off the couch and walked upstairs. 

_**Max P.O.V**_

I just got out from the bathroom after I had brushed my teeth, when Kai, Rei and Tyson came up the stairs. I giggled when I noticed how sleepy they looked.

"What?" Tyson said.  
"Nothing. You just look so funny when you look sleepy, that's all." I said and smiled.

I walked over to the chest of drawers a pulled out my pj's. I walked into the bathroom and closed the door. I took of my clothes and folded out my pj's that I had packed, only to reveal...

_**Max P.O.V (end)**_

_**Kai P.O.V**_

"Yarn it!" I heard Max yell from the bathroom. '_Isn't "Yarn it" Petal's word?_'  
"What?" I asked.  
"I didn't pack my pj's..."  
"What did you pack then?"

Max opened the door slowly and walked out.

"A nightshirt my mom gave me for christmas..." He said and blushed.

The nightshirt he wore was short-sleeved and it was blue and had a big white star on the front. The nightshirt went down to his mid-thigh.  
He kept on pulling it down to try and cover his legs more, so I said:

"I've seen you in less clothing than that Max, so don't worry about the nightshirt being too short."

They looked at me wide-eyed before Rei and Tyson started laughing, although not too loud, and Max turned his head away blushing. I suddenly realised why..

"Wait. That came out wrong, didn't it?" I said and while I blushed too and scratched my head. They all nodded at me, Rei and Tyson still laughing.

"Anyway, I'm sure our parents are tired from driving here, so let's go to bed so we won't disturb them." Rei said. We all agreed and got to bed.

* * *

'_I really wonder how Rei can sleep while Tyson snores... It's freakin' impossible!_' 

"Kai? Are you awake?"

I heard Max say in a quiet voice. I turned my head before I answered:

"Yeah..."  
"Did I wake you up?"  
"No. Tyson did."  
"Oh...well...same here..."

Suddenly, Tyson's snoring stopped. I propped myself up on my elbows to look what had made him stop and Max sat up to look too.  
In his sleep, while lying on his stomach, Rei had slung his arm over Tyson's chest and had put his hand over Tyson's mouth.

"Shut it..." I heard Rei mumble into his pillow.  
"Sorry..." Tyson mumbled from underneath Rei's hand.

I fell back onto the bed, trying to control myself from laughing out loud. Max covered his mouth to stop himself from giggling.  
Soon, the need of laughing, although in Max's case, giggling, ceased and Max lay down on the bed beside me again. I was about to fall asleep when Max said:

"Kai?"  
"Hmm..."  
"Oyasumi.."  
"Oyasumi Max.."

* * *

After a while, I still couldn't sleep... '_Tyson stopped snoring a long time ago, so what can it be that is keeping me awake?_' 

I turned over so Iwas lyingon my side, and when I opened my eyes to see if Max was asleep or still awake, I couldn't believe my eyes...

Lying on the bed infront of me, was the most beautiful person I have ever seen...

Pale blonde hair, pulled back into a messy pony-tail in the neck, while thin bangs framed a beautiful face...

Closed eyes with eyelids lined with thick dark lashes...

Rosey-pink lips, slightly parted...

'_He's beautiful... Hey, wait! He's a guy! How can I think that he's beautiful? I'm a guy too for crying out loud! Although..._'

I reached my hand over and brushed some strands of hair away from Max's eyes.

'_Maybe... Maybe I'm...falling in love...with him?... I've never felt this feeling before... so I'm not sure... But it must be.._'

I rested my hand on his cheek as I stroke it with my thumb..

'_Max... I think I'm falling in love with you..._'

I was about to take my hand away from his cheek, when he suddenly grabbed my arm and hugged to his chest... A small smile spread on his face...

'_Will you hate me if I told you?..._'

_**  
To Be Continued...**_

* * *

**Marin:** I hope I made my deadline? Man, this chapter became long! Anyway, ReixTy-fluff! n.n Yay! Although that last part was a little sad...  
**Varden:** You forgot the Karaoke part.  
**Marin:** I'll put that in the next chapter, okay? 


	11. Chapter 11

**Marin:** Since school has started for me, it might take a while between the chapter updates...  
**Varden:** You're gonna be as busy as hell this semester. And you haven't even started your project yet!  
**Marin:** I know... But I don't want to sew a kimono anymore! It's too hard!

**Warning:** _This chapter may be a little weird because the whole chapter is a dream, so.. Beware of OOC-ness! (Or what it's called..)_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade nor any of the characters.

* * *

_Rose Garden_

**Chapter 11**

* * *

_**-'-** Dream sequence **-'-**_

_**Max P.O.V**_

_I opened my eyes to see a starlit sky. Some stars were blinking while others were just glowing. I sat up. I noticed that I was still wearing my night-shirt.  
__Since it seemed to be night, it was kinda cold so I was freezing a little._

_'Where am I?'_

_I thought as I looked around and I saw a weird one-storey house that looked quite big. It looked really old too. I turned my head to my left and saw a pond.  
__Suddenly I heard a noise behind me and turned around completely to face whatever it was. I was slightly shocked when I saw Kai lying on the grass behind me._

_'What is Kai doing in my dream?'_

_I carefully crawled over to him and grabbed his shoulder and shook it slighty. When I saw his eyes starting to open, I asked:_

_"Kai?" When he heard his name, he looked at me with a raised eyebrow. _

_"Max? What are you doing in my dream?" He asked as he sat up.  
__"What? I thought you were in my dream?"_

_"Hmm... That's weird... Maybe we're dreaming the same dream?"  
__"I don't know... It could be. By the way, do you know where-"_

_"Hey, that's my house!"_

_Kai and I turned our heads to see Tyson and Rei not so far away from us._

_"You're in this dream too?" I ask them. Tyson and Rei looked at me with confused expressions.  
__"What?" Rei asks. "I thought this was my dream?"  
__"Wait, I thought this was **my** dream?"  
__"It seems like all four of us are dreaming the same dream then." Kai said._

_While Kai, Rei and Tyson continued to talk about our dream, I noticed a glowing light in the corner of my eye. I turned my head and saw that it was the pond __that was glowing slightly. I crawled over to it and sat down by the edge. The water-surface suddenly changed so it almost looked like a mirror.  
__I looked into it and saw four chibis playing on this very same lawn we were on now. I could even hear them laughing as they were sitting on the ground._

_Apparently, the others heard the laughing too since the went over to where I was sitting._

_"What are you looking at Max?" Tyson asked.  
__"It's us from when we were small. I think it's a memory that I'm trying to remember..."_

_"It must be a very old memory, 'cause we look really small." Rei said.  
__"Man, we must've known each other since we were born or something!" Tyson said._

_"Max, when you're dreaming a memory, do you always dream in a third-persons view?  
__"Well, only sometimes.. Usually, I see the dream from my eyes in the memory I'm dreaming about. Do you know what I mean?"  
__"Yes."_

_

* * *

_

_- "TAG!" -_

_Kai and I turned our heads to the pond again just in time to see all four chibis get up from the ground and wobbly run away. Since I was running a bit __behind all the other, it must've been I who had it. After running only a two or three metres I suddenly stumbled and fell down. But as quickly as I had fell down, __I was back up again on my feet and running. This happened a few times more and now the last time I fell down, I didn't get up again. Instead, I just sat up __and started sobbing. The others came over to me and comforted me while my mom's voice was heard:_

_- "I'm worried Hideaki... He's two years old now and he still can't run as well as the others can... Maybe something is wrong?" -  
__- "Don't worry Judy. The doctors said that he's perfectly healthy. The more he runs around with his friends, the better his balance will become. -  
__- "...I guess you're right..." -_

_

* * *

_

_"Why should I remember this? What does this have to do with anything?" I said.  
__"Maybe there's more?" Rei said and we looked down at the pond again._

_

* * *

_

_The scene on the pond-surface changed and you could now see the us laughing again as we played on the ground. All of a sudden, before anyone could blink, __a quite large creature flew over the us and landed on the lawn a few metres away from us. It turned around to face us. It was a bird of some sort.  
__It was really beautiful with its yellow, orange and red shifting colored feathers, its long neck and long tail feathers. Velvety pitch-black eyes looked at us.  
__We stood up as the bird took a few steps closer to us. Everyone looked scared and backed away but not me. My face lit up and I yelled as I ran towards the bird._

_- "Phenie!" -_

_And again, after only a few metres, I fell... --U _

_I sat up and looked at the bird who were only a few feet away from me. My mother could be heard in the backround yelling with a scared tone in her voice:_

_- "Maxie! Get away from that bird! It can hurt you!" -_

_Apparently I didn't listen to her since I smiled and held out my hands towards the bird. The bird stepped closer and leveled its head with mine.  
__The bird cooed when I hugged it around it's neck and I giggled at that. I let go of the bird's neck slightly._

_- "Phenie! You come back!" -_

_The bird cooed again when I stroke its head. It suddenly looked up and spread out its wings and covered me, but not entirely since you could still see my head. __I looked up at the bird and was about to say something when the bird suddenly shrieked in a high-pitched tone against someone and everybody cringed while they __covered their ears. I covered my ears too before I turned around to see that my mom had gotten closer to us. The bird covered me more with its wings as my mom came even closer to us. I turned my head and looked at the bird again before I put my hand on its stomach and stroke it while I said:_

_- "Mommy not mean Phenie. Mommy nice. Mommy not hurt you." -_

_The bird looked down at me and leveled its head with mine again. It shrieked gently and I stroke its head while smiling. The bird withdrew its wings and I stood up. __When I stood up, the bird stood straight up again and we were almost at the same height. The bird was slightly bigger than me. I turned to face my mom._

_- "See mommy. Phenie nice birdie. Pat her mommy!" -  
__- "Are you sure she won't hurt me Maxie?" -  
__- "I'm sure. Let Phenie smell you hand first." -_

_I walked over to my mom and grabbed her hand and dragged her with me towards Phenie. When we came close enough, my mom knelt down infront of Phenie __and held out her hand. Phenie walked up to the hand that was held infront of her and looked at it closely for a while before she stroke her head against it._

_- "Me told you Phenie nice birdie mommy." -_

_My mother smiled as she stroke Phenie's head. I giggled as Phenie cooed and I shouted to the others:_

_- "Kaji! Neko! PyuPyu! Come pat Phenie too! Phenie nice!" -_

_The others came over to my mother and me and they patted Phenie too. Phenie made a really cute noise that made all of us giggle._

_The scene on the pond disappeared and you could now the the reflections of us with our eyes widened in suprise._

_

* * *

_

_**Max P.O.V (end)**_

_"Hey, I remember that noise!" Tyson said.  
__"So do I." Rei said.  
__"Same here." Max said._

_"I think I've seen that sort of a bird in a book or something... I think it's a phoenix. You know, the Bird of Fire that rises up from its own ashes after it dies." Kai said.  
__"I thought the Phoenix-bird was only a myth? How could we have met one when we were small?" Max asked.  
__"That's a tough question..." Rei said as he scratched his head._

_Suddenly, everything around the teens started to darken._

_"What is going on?" Tyson exclaimed as he and Rei hugged each other in fear. Kai hugged Max towards his chest as Max clutched his shirt._

_Tyson suddenly put a hand on the back of his head._

_"Ow!"  
__"Tyson, what happened?" Rei exclaimed._

_Before Tyson was able to answer, he suddenly faded away. Rei gasped as he too faded away right after Tyson. Everything was now completely dark __as Max whispered scaredly in a shaky voice:_

_"Where did they go?"  
__"I..I don't know. Maybe they woke up?"  
__"Could be... but where are we then?.. I can't see anything... I'm scared Kai..."  
__"Don't worry. I'm here. I don't know where we are, but there must be a reason to why we are still asleep."_

_

* * *

_

_Suddenly, the ground under them disappeared. They fell downwards but they didn't have time to react because they found themselves inside a car.  
__Everything was in black and white and different shades of gray. You know, like a TV with no colors. But the they still had their colors._

_"Where are we know?" Max asked._

_- "Me can't wait to see Kaji-chan, Neko-chan and PyuPyu again!" -_

_The teens turned their heads to see a 5-year old chibi version of Max sitting beside them in a child car seat on the right side of the car._

_- "I know you're excited sweetie, but we won't be in Bay City for at least a few hours. How about you take a nap and I'll wake you up when we are there?" -  
__- "Okay." - Chibi-Max beamed at his mother. The chibi suddenly turned his head towards the two teens beside him in the backseat and said quietly: _

_- "Hi." -_

_"You can see us?" Max asked suprised. The chibi nodded before he looked at Kai that sat closest to him. Max sat on the left side of the back-seat._

_- "You look like Kaji-chan. Do you know him?" -_

_"Umm... yes?" Kai said and the chibi smiled and looked at Max._

_- "You look like girl on TV!" - The chibi said happily and pointed at Max. Max's eyes widened as he blushed._

_"You think I look like a girl?" The chibi nodded and smiled._

_- "Maxie, who are you talking to?" - Judy asked as she turned around.  
__- "Them." - Chibi-Max said and pointed at Kai and Max.  
__  
- "Maxie. You're the only one in the back-seat. Are you okay? Are you having a fever?" - Judy put her hand on Max's forehead.  
__- "No mommy." -  
__- "Good. Now, take a nap sweetie and I'll wake you up later, okay?" -  
__- "Okay." -_

_The chibi closed his eyes and fell asleep quite fast. Kai and Max looked at each other:_

_

* * *

_

_"When we wake up, I'm going to ask my mom about this." Max said as he turned his head away and put his indexfinger on his chin, thinking.  
__"You know, Chibi-You was right. You do look like a girl." Max whiped his head around.  
__"What! I do **not** look like a girl!"  
__"Yes you do. At least when you're sitting like that with your legs crossed and your nightshirt look like a dress."_

_Max looked down and blushed slightly before he glared at Kai:_

_"When we get back home to Kyoto, I'm going to let Petal go berserk on you."  
__"And what is she going to do? Scratch me with her little kitty-claws?" Kai said and smirked.  
__"She may look like an innocent little kitty, but she's more than meets the eye..."  
__"Yeah, right. Like I'm supposed to-"_

_Before Kai could end his sentence, the car was lighted up as the thunder striked and a loud rumble was heard. Max yelped and clung onto Kai's arm._

_- "Where did that thunderstorm come from? The weather was so nice just a minute ago and the weather..person? said that it would be sunny today." -  
__- "I have no idea Judy. I can't see a thing. Maybe we should head back home?" -  
__- "Yeah, I think that would be the best right now, but Maxie really wanted to visit his friends..." -  
__- "I know. But we have to get back home. Wake Max up and tell him we're going home. I'll try and find a place where we can turn the car around." -_

_Judy turned around to face her sleeping son. She put her hand on his shoulder and shook it. Chibi-Max woke up._

_- "Maxie. I know that you want to see your friends again, but we have to get back home. A thunderstorm has come and your daddy thinks that it would __be best if we headed back home before an accident happen. We can visit your friends some other time, okay?" -  
__- "Okay mommy..." - Chibi-Max looked down._

_Judy sat back in her seat and tried to help her husband finding a place to turn the car. Chibi-Max looked up at Kai and Max and whispered teary-eyed:_

_- "Me really wanted to see Kaji-chan, Neko-chan and PyuPyu... But now I can't... I miss them..." -_

_"You will see them again, I promise..." Max said and put his hand on his chibi-self's shoulder. Kai put his hand over Max's hand and smiled. Chibi-Max smiled back._

_Suddenly, strong headlights lit up the inside of the car as a loud blare from a truck horn is heard. A huge truck had lost it's grip on the road because of all  
__the rain and the trailer of the truck was gliding over to their side of the road. Hideaki wrenched the car around so neither his wife nor his son would get hit.  
__Just before the side of the car where Max was sitting got hit by the truck, he and Kai vanished from the dream. _

_The truck hit the un-occupied side of the car with its trailer and it sent the car spinning around before it stopped after a few turns. Inside the car,  
__Hideaki was leaning against the stearing-wheel and Judy was slumped in her seat, slightly leaning on the car-door. Both knocked out cold.  
__Chibi-Max however...was staring wide-eyed at the now crumbled side of the car where his two imaginary friends had been sitting just a little while ago..._

_- "Mommy?... Mommy!" - _

**-'-** Dream sequence (end)**-'-**

_

* * *

_

_**To Be Continued...**_

_

* * *

_**Marin:** I'm pretty sure that the dream was hard to understand, but that how dreams are. Mine can be really weird.. (n.n)  
**Varden:** You're mean, do you know that? Making a 5-year old go through something like that!  
**Marin:** At least now Max and Kai knows what happened when Max lost his memory! It's a part of the story!  
**Varden:** You're just having that as an excuse to be mean. You hate children!  
**Marin:** I do not hate children! Well, only when they scream and disobey their elders, but otherwise, I think they're just completely adorable and sweet!  
Especially when they smile, giggle, laugh and tries to crush and dislocate your fingers. (n.n) Believe me, it have happened to me once.  
My neighbours baby grabbed both my pinky fingers with its small hands and started twisting them around while crushing them. It really hurt! (--U)  
I tried to wriggle my fingers free, but the babys grip on them tightened and twisted them around even more while giggling cutely. (n.n)  
I think I stood there for at least a good 10 minutes before the baby finally let go... This happened about 9-10 years ago, so the baby is not a baby anymore.  
**Varden:** Okay.. Anyway, Marin has decided not to put out dead-lines since writer block's keeps sneaking up on her, making her unable to write on the story sometimes.  
**Marin:** -_nods_- BTW readers, I'm writing a short story that will either be a chapter in **this** story or a small **side-story** for Rose Garden.  
**Varden:** Kai, Max, Rei and Tyson and their class has agreed to go to summer-school for a month.  
**Marin:** I know it may sound weird, but in my story, they go to school until they're 19, so they have one year left in school. -_laugh nervously_-  
Anyway, if you want it to be a chapter in this story, then tell me in a review, okay?  
**Varden:** For now, Ja ne!  
**Marin:** Ja ne! -_waves_- 


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade nor any of the characters.

* * *

_Rose Garden_

**Chapter 12**

* * *

_**Normal P.O.V**_

"How about we go and wake the boys up?"  
"Good idea Mei."

Mei, Judy, Hoshiko and Raisa walked up the stairs to the second floor. The walked into the room and looked at their sleeping sons.  
Tyson was lying on the side with and arm slung over Rei's shoulders, while facing Rei who was lying on his stomach with his head turned towards Tyson.  
Max on the other hand, was lying on his side with his arms towards his chest, while Kai had one arm around his waist and the other one around his shoulders, holding him in an embrance.

"Maybe we should just let them sleep until they wake up on their own? They look so peaceful..." Hoshiko whispered so she wouldn't wake them up.

Although, after Hoshiko had said that, Rei curled up into a ball, accidentally causing Tyson to roll of the bed since he was lying on his side. He hit his head on the bedside table, making a loud bang, before he ended up on the floor.

"Ow!"

He exclaimed and held the back of his head. Hoshiko rushed over to her son while Rei stirred and opened his eyes. He yawned cutely while Mei smirked and said:

"Now look what you've done Rei-Rei, you made PyuPyu fall of the bed and hit his head."

Rei stopped yawning and crawled over to the end of the bed and looked at Tyson and his mom.

"Are you okay PyuPyu? You're not mad, are you?" Rei asked sleepily. Tyson opened his eyes to look at Rei and smiled at him.

"No, of course not. How can anyone be mad at you, little kitty?" Tyson said as he stroke Rei's head and scratched him behind his ear.

This, as you all know, made Rei purr. After a little while, Rei noticed what he was doing and opened his eyes as he jolted backwards. Unfortunately, his legs got tangled up in the sheets and he fell of the bed. Although, as soon as he had landed on the floor, he untangled his legs and stood up in a defensive stance while glaring at the sheets left on the floor. When he suddenly heard laughter, he looked up.

Tyson and Hoshiko were sitting on the floor on the other side of the bed, laughing like there was no tomorrow while Raisa, Mei and Judy giggled. Rei blushed.

"Why does all the embarassing things have to happen to me?" He whined while he hung with his head. Mei walked over to her son and patted him on the shoulder.  
"Don't worry Rei-Rei. This is nothing compared to what your father had to endure when he was your age. He used to get embarassed all the time."

"I HEARD THAT!"

Everyone cringed at Lin's sudden yell from downstairs before they laughed. They stopped after a while and Tyson and his mom got up from the floor. They suddenly heard Max say something so they looked at Max and Kai who were still asleep.

"...She may look like an innocent little kitty, but she's more than meets the eye..." Max mumbled. Kai, weirdly enough, answered, also mumbling:  
"...Yeah, right. Like I'm supposed to-..."

Suddenly Max yelped and Kai seemed to hug him tighter and both of them looked scared.

"They must still be dreaming or something..." Tyson said.  
"What do you mean?" Judy asked.  
"Kai, Rei, Max and I were dreaming the same dream before Rei and I woke up. But just before we woke up, everything in the dream went dark."  
"Max and Kai must be dreaming something that came after that. I wonder what..." Rei said.

"...You will see them again, I promise..." Max mumbled. He and Kai then smiled smiles that would make anyone go: "Aww..." (n.n)

Although, their facial expressions then suddenly showed pure fear, before their heads snapped up as their eyes shot open. They didn't seem to be awake yet, 'cause their eyes were dazed. After a little while, the daze disappeared as they gasped for air as if they were afraid of actually breathing. Judy and Raisa rushed over to their sons in worry.

"What happened?" Judy asked.  
"Are you okay?"

Max and Kai looked at their mothers before Kai hugged Max tighter as he said:

"I think we just got to know...how Max suffered that amnesia..."  
"You mean Retrograde Amnesia?" Judy asked and Kai nodded. "What happened?"

"Max didn't look away when the...truck hit your car... He saw the whole thing... He saw when the left side of the backseat got crumbled only a feet away from him..."  
"Oh Max..."

Kai let go off Max slightly as they sat up and Judy hugged her son tightly. Silence filled the room before Judy then asked:

"What was that other dream that you dreamt?" She let go of her son slightly and looked at the others. "You said you were dreaming the same dream?"  
"Oh that. Anou... What was it now again?" Tyson asked as he scratched his head.

"We were in the backyard of the Kinomiya Dojo." Rei said.  
"Dojo? What's a dojo?" Max asked.  
"Remember that big house in the dream?"  
"Yeah?"  
"That's a dojo. It looks almost like a normal house exept from the roof with the pointy ends."  
"Oh, so it's supposed to have pointy ends? I thought the roof was about to collapse..." Max said and scratched his head and blushed.

Everyone smiled at him before Rei continued:

"Well, anyway, the pond that's in the backyard had turned into some sort of mirror that showed us a flashback from when we were like 2-years old or something. When we were playing on the ground, a red bird flew over us and landed behind us. Kai thinks that it was a phoenix-bird."  
"It must've been a phoenix-bird, because I kept on calling it Phenie. And it seemed like I had met the bird before since I ran up to it and hugged it and said 'Phenie! You came back!' "

"I remember that. And when I walked closer to you, the bird protected you and shrieked at me. You convinced the bird that I was nice and that I wouldn't hurt it. And then you made me come over to the bird and pat it. I remember that the bird had really soft feathers and it cooed when I stroke its head."  
"Max then made us come over to the bird and pat it too. Then it made a weird noise that made us giggle." Tyson said.

"A weird noise? Wait.. Did it sound like this?"

Judy let go of Max as she made a weird face expression before she emitted a noise that sounded almost exactly like the one the phoenix-bird had made.

"Ngjaah!" (A/N: At least I tried to spell the noise... --U ...Anyway, when you pronounce the... noise... it should sound really high-pitched. Like a kitten-mew.)

The four teens looked at Judy wide-eyed before they burst out laughing. The four mothers giggled. After a while, they stopped and Raisa said:

"Maybe we should leave you boys now so you can get dressed? We'll tell you when breakfast is ready."  
"Okay mom." Kai said.

The mothers walked out from the room, but Judy stopped at the door and turned around:

"By the way Max, why are you wearing a nightshirt?" She asked. Max was on his way to get his clothes, when he stopped and blushed before he answered:  
"Anou... I thought I had packed my pyjamas, but I had accidentally packed the nightshirt instead..."

"Oh. Well, anyway, you look cute in it. You look like the daughter I never had." Judy said and smiled before she left the room and closed the door.

Max blushed even more as he stared wide-eyed at the door while Kai, Rei and Tyson chuckled/laughed. Although, they stopped when they saw Max looking at them with a scared look in his eyes.

"What is it?" Rei asked concerned. Max blinked.  
"Nani? Oh.. Nothing..."

Max grabbed his clothes before he walked into the bathroom to change. Kai, Rei and Tyson looked at each other before Rei said:

"I bet that Max's reaction must've got something to do with Taro."  
"I think so too..." Tyson answered.

They left it at that and got dressed before they went downstairs.

* * *

_**Later... 8 pm - Nearest town - Karaoke Bar**_

* * *

"Who knew that there was a Karaoke Bar in this little town? And quite a homy one at that." Mei said as she looked around the room.

They had divided themselves on two table-booths. Rei, Tyson and their parents in one booth and Kai, Max and their parents at another.

"It's almost like your house Raisa. Just as dark and cozy." Judy said and smiled. Mikhail growled at that and said:  
"Our house is **not** cozy in any way. It's just dark."  
"Of course it's cozy sweetie. You're just afraid to admit that it was you who wanted our house to be dark and cozy." Raisa said as she pecked her husband on the cheek. If possible, you could actually see a faint blush staining Misha's cheeks. He quickly shrugged it of as he glared at Hideaki, who was chuckling, before he leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms over his chest as he closed his eyes. You could hear him muttering something in russian. Probably cursewords.

"Hey guys! There's no one on the stage. Why don't we sing something?" Mei asked as she smiled. Rei paled before he said:  
"Mom. No."

"Why not?" She whined.  
"Well... first of all, it's embarassing..."  
"What's the second reason?"  
"...You can't sing a tune..."

"I can too sing a tune! For your information, I've been practising my singing abilities!"  
"Please don't tell me that the whole neighbourhood have heard you sing?"  
"Of course no one have heard me sing! Everyone leaves as soon as I put the music on." Mei said and grinned. Everyone at the two booths sweatdropped.

"Anyway, who wants to sing with me?" Mei asked as she stood up.  
"I want to!" Raisa, Hoshiko and Judy said in unison.

Lin sighed before he got up from his seat since he was sitting on the end to let his wife and Hoshiko through. Misha did the same with Raisa and Judy. The four women walked over to the small stage and chose a song from the karaoke-machine that stood beside it. Mei and Hoshiko each grabbed a microphone.

"We know that it's evening now but we chose this song anyway. And as for the song, imagine us wearing white-dotted pink dresses." Mei said and grinned.

"Hell no! There's no way I'm gonna wear a pink dress! Even if it is in someones imagination!" Raisa exclaimed.

"Don't curse infront of the kids!" Mei yelled and pointed towards the four teens at the two table-booths. People from other tables turned to look at them.

Max blushed and looked down at his hands, Tyson banged his head down on the table and Kai glared at Mei while one of his eyebrows were twitching. No one calls him a kid, and that means no one! Rei on the other hand stood up and yelled:

"Mom! We're not kids! We're used to hearing cursewords! We're 18 years old, goddammit!" Mei gaped at her son's outburst before she exclaimed:

"Oh no! My little Rei-Rei is not my little baby anymore! He has grown up to be a handsome young man! My god, I feel so old!" Mei exclaimed as she pretended to faint.

The three other mothers, the four fathers and the four teens sweatdropped. "Dramaqueen..." Rei muttered. Mei quickly stood up as she continued:

"It feels like it was only yesterday that he took his first steps and spoke his first words and-"

"Mom!"

"-and when he learned to eat with knife, spoon and fork and when he could brush his hair all by himself and-!"

"Mom!" Mei stopped her ranting and looked at her son with a suprised look. "What?" She asked.

"Stop telling everyone how I was as a kid and start singing, for the love of God!"  
"My, my, sounds like someone needs a boyfriend. Or girlfriend. I don't know what way you swing. Anyway-" Mei said and turned to Raisa.

While she asked Raisa why she would never wear a pink dress, she totally missed out on Rei's current facial expression. Amber eyes wide and a huge blush covering his face from ear to ear. Rei sat down in his seat again and buried his face in his arms on the table with a sigh.

"Rei? Are you okay?" Tyson asked concerned as he saw Rei's shoulders starting to shake slightly.  
"How can you be okay if your own mother just embarassed you infront of a hundred people?" Came Rei's muffled reply since he didn't lift his head up from his arms.

Tyson stroke Rei's hair, trying to calm him down a little before he asked:

"You want to go outside?"

Rei lifted his head up from his arms and nodded. They both got up from their seats and Tyson grabbed Rei's hand and lead him outside. They walked over to a picnic table next to the Mizuhara-family's car and sat down at it. Rei was struggling really hard with not to brake down and start crying. That's the last thing he wants to do...

"Are you feeling better now? Now when we are outside the Karaoke Bar?"  
"No, not really..."

"You want a hug?"  
"...Yes..."

Rei put his arms around Tyson's neck as Tyson hugged Rei around his waist and pulled him up onto his lap. They stayed in each others embrance for a long while...

"Are you feeling better now?" Tyson asked again as he stroke Rei's back.  
"Yeah.." Rei pulled away from their embrance slightly to lean his forehead against Tyson's.

"I love you Ty..."  
"I love you too Rei... For all eternity..." Rei smiled before he leant down and pressed his lips against Tyson's in a sweet kiss...

Little did they know that they we're being watched...

* * *

_**Time change. Inside Karaoke Bar. A few minutes earlier.**_

* * *

The mothers had just finished the song and they walked over to the booths. They sat down while Mei said:

"That was fun!"  
"In my opinion, that was not fun. It was embarassing to hear your wife sing 'Shingo Mama's Morning Rock' with her friends. And in the wrong key too..."

Mei glared and pouted at her husband before she asked as she looked around.

"Where's Rei and Tyson?"  
"They're outside."  
"Why?  
"Because, Rei was close to a break down. Do you have any clue of how much you embarassed your own son just a few minutes ago?"  
"What? I did? How?"  
"By saying, and I quote, "My, my, it sounds like someone needs a boyfriend. Or girlfriend. I don't know what way you swing."  
"Oh..."  
"Anyway, I'm going to go outside and check if he's alright." Lin said and got up from his seat and walked over to the door.

* * *

_**Lin P.O.V**_

_'Mei really needs to think about what she says before she says it... I don't want Rei to go through what I have gone through...'_

I walk outside from the Karaoke Bar and I spot Rei and Tyson on a bench next to our cars. I was on my way over to them as I hear them say:

"Are you feeling better now?"  
"Yeah.."

Rei then pulled away from their current hug and leant his forehead against Tysons. What they said and did next took me by suprise...

"I love you Ty..."  
"I love you too Rei... For all eternity..."

And then they kissed. If I was Mei right now, I would probably scream out loud. But fortunately, I'm not. Instead, I walked over to them and said:

"So it finally happened?"

The two teens broke the kiss and turned to look at me. When they saw me, both of them visibly paled.

"Dad? It's not-!"  
"It's okay Rei. Don't worry, I'm okay with it."  
"Y-you are?"  
"Yes. Now when I think about how close you two have been ever since you were kids, this shouldn't come as a big suprise." Rei and Tyson blushed.

"By the way, your mothers aren't singing anymore so you two can come inside again if you want?"  
"Anou... Okay." Rei said. The two teens got up from the picnic-table and I was about to walk back to the Karaoke Bar when Rei grabbed my arm.

"Thanks Dad, for understanding." He said and hugged me. I hugged him back before I ruffled his hair a little. I accidentally scratched him behind his ear and that caused him to purr. Tyson and I chuckled at that.

"Dad! Not you too?" He whined as he looked at me.  
"I didn't mean to. My hand slipped. You know, both your mother and I has scratch-and-purr spots too, so your not the only one."  
"You have? Then, where is yours?"  
"On my neck. Your mom's is under her chin."  
"Oh.."

"Anyway, lets get inside. It's getting chilly out here"  
"Okay." Rei said and we walked inside again.

_**Lin P.O.V (end)**_

* * *

**Marin:** My god this chapter took a long time to write! I mean, a whole month! Or maybe even more! But I've had school things that has taken all my free time...  
**Varden:** Marin has been under a lot of stress lately, and she's still suffering it. She's close to a break-down...  
**Marin:** But don't you worry my dear readers, this story shall **not**, and I mean **NOT**, be discontinued! While writing this chapter, I have also been writing a future chapter that's about the summer-school-thingy I talked about. At least that's what I call it... Anyway, I just love writing it 'cause it's so funny! I have a few other future chapters in my head right now too that I will write down as soon as I have time. There's a reason to why this story is called Rose Garden, and I'll let you found out that later.  
**  
Varden:** Besides Rose Garden and the future chapters of it, Marin is also writing a oneshot (possible twoshot or more) and a story. Kai/Max-pairing of course in both.  
**Marin:** What do you mean 'of course'?  
**Varden:** Anyone can tell that you're obsessed with that pairing.  
**Marin:** That's not true! I like other odd pairings too! I'm gonna have one in the story I'm writing! Just wait and see! Nyahahahaaa!  
**Varden:** Okay, okay. Sheesh... Is there anything else you want to say?  
**Marin:** Yes, there is. To my dear readers, I'm really happy that you like my story! I love you all! -_runs around and hugs all the readers_- 

**Varden:** See you in the next chapter of Rose Garden! Ja ne!  
**Marin:** Ja ne! -_waves_- (n.n)V


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** Just as in previous chapters. I do not own Beyblade or any of the characters. I do not own the song either, nor the translation of it.

**Warnings:** Weirdness and hyperness... Nyaha! I just love Rei's mom! XD

* * *

_Rose Garden_

**Chapter 13**

* * *

"Dad?"  
"Yes?"  
"Should we tell the others about Tyson and me when we are back inside?"  
"If you want to. But maybe you should wait with it until we are back at the cottage?"  
"Good idea. In case mom's reaction will embarass me even more..."

They laughed before they opened the door and went inside.

* * *

Lin and the two teens came through the door to the Karaoke Bar and walked over to the booths. They sat down in their previous places and Mei said:

"I'm so sorry Rei, I didn't mean to embarass you, I swear!"  
"I know mom. It's okay."  
"Please forgive me! Pwetty pweeeeeease?" _-kitty-eyes-  
_"I said it's okay! I forgive you!"  
"Yay!" _-giggles-_

"...Mom, have you been drinking?"  
"No."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes."

"...Are you really sure?"  
"Okay, I drank a little milk! There, are you happy?" Mei said as she held up a glass.  
"...You do know that milk makes you hyper, right?"  
"It so does not! Milk doesn't make me hyper! See? I'm not hyper! Only kids can get hyper! I'm not hyper! Not at all! No, not me! I'm so not hyper! -_giggles_-

Everyone sweatdropped and Rei's eyebrow twitched before he exclaimed:

"Okay, that's it young lady! No more milk today, you understand? Now put away that glass you have in your hand!" Rei pointed at the glass.  
"It's not polite to point!"  
"I don't care, now put away that glass!"  
"You can't make me!"  
"Yes, I can!"  
"No, you can't!"  
"Yes, I can!"  
"No, you- Hey, wait a minute! You're yelling at me like you're my mother." -_giggles_-

"...Why me?" Rei muttered before he hit his head on the table. When he heard Tyson laugh, he turned his head.

"It's not funny..."  
"Sorry."

* * *

_**Meanwhile, at the other booth...**_

* * *

"Maybe we could sing something, Judy?" Raisa whispered.  
"Like what?" Judy whispered back.  
"I don't know... Well, I have one in mind, but I don't know if they have it on the machine or not."  
"We could always go and check?"  
"Sure."

Raisa nudged her husband to make him move so they get could get out. They stood up and were about to walk to the stage when Misha asked:

"Where are you going?"  
"To the stage."  
"You're going to sing?"  
"Yeah." Raisa said before she turned to Kai and Max. "And you two don't have to worry. We're not going to embarass you."  
"You promise?" Max asked.  
"We promise." Judy said before she smiled and then they walked to the stage. Raisa walked over to the machine and looked through the list of songs.

"What song did you have in mind?" Judy asked. Raisa found the song she was looking for and turned to Judy to answer her question while smiling:

"Melodies of Life. Japanese version."  
"Oh, I love that one! It's so beautiful..."  
"And, it's easy to sing it." Raisa said with a smile and Judy nodded. Raisa selected the song and told the bar-keeper to press Play when she and Judy were ready to sing. (1)

They each grabbed a microphone from the little basket beside the bar-counter and walked up onto the stage...

* * *

_**Max P.O.V**_

_'I really hope that they won't embarass us. Again. It was embarassing enough that they sang "Oha Rock" by Shingo Mama and danced to it...' _-_mentally shudders_-

"What do you think they are going to sing, Kai?"  
"I have no idea. It must be something nice, since they assured us we wouldn't be embarassed."

Raisa suddenly signaled to the bar-keeper to press Play and the music started. I instantly recognized the song as Melodies of Life from Final Fantasy IX. Before I met Kai, Rei and Tyson, I nevercared about video-games. I just thought it was an unnecessary entertainment-box of some sort(2), but by watching Tyson and Rei playing a game called Final Fantasy IX on a flat plastic-thing called Playstation, I think, I got interested in it. Although I don't play on it myself, I just love watching while the others play on it. I tried the game once but the little character on the screen didn't do what I told him to do and I almost broke the controller. (Sometimes I have a short temper...) From that day, I'm not allowed to be within four feet from the plastic box... Oh well, not that I care. While they sit on the floor with their backs leaning against the sofa and plays the game, I cuddle up behind them on the couch in a blanket. If Kai sits beside me, I usually cuddle up against him. And NO, I don't like him that way! It's just that I tend to freeze quite often when I'm at their apartment and he is always warm, so therefore, I cuddle up against him. And besides, I don't don't think he minds. He never pushes me away.

"Your mom is about to sing now, so stop daydreaming and listen." Kai suddenly said as he poked my side, interupting my thoughts.  
"Hey, that tickles!" I giggled.

I turned around to look at my mom and Raisa who were currently standing on the small stage, microphones in hand. They started to sing and to my suprise, it was the Japanese version of the song. I thought they were going to sing the English one, since they have both have troubles with pronouncing Japanese.

* * *

_Judy:_

_**Ate mo naku samayotte ita  
**__**Tegakari mo naku sagashitsuzuketa  
**__**Anata ga kureta omoide o  
**__**Kokoro o iyasu uta ni shite**_

_Raisa:_

_**Yakusoku mo suru koto mo naku  
**__**Kawasu kotoba mo kimetari mo sezu  
**__**Dakishime—soshite tashikameta  
**__**Hibi wa nido to kaeranu**_

_Judy:_

_**Kioku no naka no te o furu anata wa  
**__**Watashi no na o yobu koto ga dekiru no?**_

_**Afureru sono namida o  
**__**Kagayaku yuuki ni kaete  
**__**Inochi wa tsuzuku  
**__**Yoru o koe  
**__**Utagau koto no nai ashita e to tsuzuku**_

_Raisa:_

_**Tobu tori no mukou no sora e  
**__**Ikutsu no kioku azuketa darou  
**__**Hakanai kibou mo yume mo  
**__**Todokanu basho ni wasurete**_

_Judy:_

_**Meguriau no wa guuzen to ieru no?  
**__**Wakareru toki ga kanarazu kuru no ni**_

_**Kieyuku unmei de mo  
**__**Kimi ga ikite iru kagiri  
**__**Inochi wa tsuzuku**_

_Judy and Raisa:_

_**Eien ni  
**__**Sono chikara no kagiri**_

_Judy:_

_**Doko made mo**_

_Raisa:_

_**Watashi ga shinou to mo  
**__**Kimi ga ikite iru kagiri  
**__**Inochi wa tsuzuku**_

_Judy and Raisa:_

_**Eien ni  
**__**Sono chikara no kagiri**_

_Raisa:_

_**Doko made mo tsuzuku...**_

* * *

And then the song ended... Everyone in the Karaoke Bar applauded and my mom and Raisa blushed at that. They walked back to the booths where Mei was glaring at them. Rei's mom really creeps me out sometimes... One minute she's all happy and hyper and the next she's downright angry...

"You two told me that you couldn't sing in japanese!"  
"I said that we can't sing **fast** songs in japanese. We can only sing **slow** ones." Raisa emphasized.  
"But still..." Mei huffed.

"Can we go back to the house now?" I ask. I know Kai will poke me if I say cottage, and I don't want to start giggling.  
"Sure. Is it okay with everybody else?" Judy asked. Everyone said yes and we stood up to leave.

"But I want to sing more!" Mei whined and pouted.  
"We're going back to the cottage now, so you can't sing anymore. Now, come on!" Rei said and grabbed his mothers' wrist.

He pulled her up from her seat and then out through the door, while she sulked. Lin looked after his wife and son before he said and scratched his head:

"I swear, ever since Rei turned 15 and started to become more mature, Mei has been acting more and more childish..."  
"Maybe she's missing Chibi-Rei and wants to like, reverse the roles or something? You know, she's trying to act like a young Rei to make Rei act like her?"  
"Hmm, you got a point there Hoshiko. Maybe that's why... Anyway, let's go. They're already waiting for us at the cars."

* * *

(1) The control panel to the karaoke-machine is on the other side of the bar-counter, meaning that only the bar-keeper can turn on the music. Don't ask me why...  
(2) DuringMax's childhood and teen-years,the Mizuhara-familyneverowned a video-game, meaning that Max didn'thave a cluewhat a Playstation was until he met his long-lost childhood-friends again. Or well, he tried to playa video-gameonce when he was about 8, when he and his parents visited a toy-store, but he didn't have a clueon how it worked and neither did his parents, so they found the video-game annoying and just forgot about it. Meh, you know what I mean, right?

* * *

**Marin:** I promised Feathers of Fire that I would update this weekend, so here you go. I'm really sorry that this chapter isn't as long as the other chapters I write...  
**Varden:** Why don't you just tell everybody that you're suffering from a writer's block? ...Again... (--U)  
**Marin:** Shush! Keep your voice down! I don't want them to know that! -_panics_-  
**Varden:** I will not keep my voice down! You need some free time away from this story for a while! They need to understand that you have other important things in your life!  
**Marin:** But Rose Garden is important to me!  
**Varden:** You are graduating from Senior High on June 9th and you have to find a job! That is more important than a stupid story!  
**Marin:** Rose Garden is not a stupid story! I love Rose Garden and so does several other people who reads it!

**Varden: **-_sigh_- Kami-sama, or somebody else, help me convince Marin-chan that she needs to think about her future instead of a fanfic...please?


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** Just as in previous chapters. I do not own Beyblade or any of the characters. I only own Taro and future OCs. (I don't know if the parents counts as my Ocs.)

**Warnings:** Weirdness. Please don't hate me for having a little fun with Rei and his family!

**A**/**N**: Aaaanyway! This chapter is dedicated to Hispanic Tenshi. For these past two weeks, she's been my motivation to finally finish this chapter. (n.n)V

* * *

_Rose Garden_

**Chapter 14**

* * *

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhh!"  
"Mom, what is it?" Tyson asked while looking at his mother who was currently standing on one of the couches in the livingroom, eyes wide while shaking like a leaf.  
"I saw a mouse run across the room! Get it away from me!"

"Oooooohh... A mouse! Where? I want it!"  
"Mom. No."  
"But I'm bored!" Mei whined as she sat down on the other couch.  
"I don't care. You are not allowed to play with the mouse. And besides, last time you played with a mouse, you hit your head on the coffee-table..." Rei said and sweatdropped.

Mei crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. Raisa walked into the room, holding something behind her back.

"While the rest of you look for the mouse, I'll distract Mei. And I suggest that both Lin and Rei should close their eyes."  
"Why?" Lin asked.  
"I'll tell you later. Now, close your eyes."

Lin and Rei did what Raisa had told them to do while Raisa walked over to Mei and brought out what she had hidden behind her back. A white feather. She poked the feather on the tip of Mei's nose, getting her full attention. She then moved it from side to side, up and down, and Mei's eyes followed the feather's every move with big curious eyes. Raisa then started to move away from the couch Mei was sitting on and Mei followed her. She slowly walked backwards and when she was almost at the door, Raisa stopped and widened her eyes.

"Rei and Lin has noticed the feather! Cover their eyes!"

Just like she said, both Rei and Lin had opened their eyes and when they had looked up, they had noticed the feather Raisa was holding, and they were now moving towards her. Tyson covered Rei's eyes with his hand and Hideaki covered Lin's eyes. Raisa hurried out of the room and Mei followed her. Tyson and Hideaki pulled their hands away.

"Why were you covering my eyes Tyson?" Rei asked as he blinked.  
"Because, my dear friend, Raisa was holding a white feather that she used to make Mei exit the room, and both you and your dad noticed the feather as well when you opened your eyes."  
"Oh..."

"But you looked cute though." Hoshiko said as she giggled from where she was standing on the couch.  
"Yeah, you looked just like Petal does when I give her a yarnball." Max said and smiled as Rei blushed and Lin pouted.

"Aaaaahhh! There's that mouse again!" Hoshiko screamed as she pointed towards a TV-bench. (A/N: _That has no TV on it._ XP)

The little grey mouse looked up and sniffed in the air before it dashed over and hid behind the TV-bench. Max walked over to the bench and knelt down beside it.

"Does anyone here have an idea on how we are going to catch the mouse?" Lin asked.  
"Maybe you could try using the butterfly net I brought?" Judy said.  
"You brought a butterfly net?" Hideaki asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"Yeah, because I wanted to catch some butterflies. I'll go and get it."

"There's no need for that mom. I've got the mouse." Max said as he stood up, with the cute little mouse sitting in his hands. "Where should I put it?"  
"Are you sure that that mouse isn't going to bite you, Maxie?" Judy asked.  
"Yes, I'm sure. And besides, it's only a baby. See?"

Max held out his hands so that everyone could see the little baby-mouse that was only about 2 inches long, with it's tail included. (A/N: -_squeals_- _Cute! _XD)

"Now, where should I put it?"  
"Outside somewhere."  
"No, it'll freeze to death if we leave it outside!"  
"Then put it in a box with a towel as a little nest or whatever you call it. That should keep it warm." Judy said.  
"Okay."

Max and Judy left the room to get a box and a towel for the baby-mouse. They found a box in a cabinet in the hallway where they also found a small used blanket. Judy put the blanket in the box before Max put the mouse down in it as well. The little baby-mouse immediately found itself at home and cuddled up. (A/N: -_squeals_- _Cute! _XD)

Judy and Max smiled to each other before they went outside. They put the box under som bushes so that if it started raining, the box wouldn't become wet. On their way back to the house, Max noticed that someone was sitting under a tree not far away.

"You can go back inside mom, I'll be right back."  
"Okay."

Judy walked inside as Max walked over to the tree. When he came close enough, he saw that it was Kai sitting there. And he seemed to be asleep...

_**Max P.O.V**_

'_I wonder why he is sitting here. I'd better wake him up._' I thought before I knelt down beside him and reached out to wake him up by shaking him. But as soon as my hand was resting on his arm, something weird happened. It was like I could see his dream...

* * *

_**-'-** Dream sequence **-'-**_

_I'm in a room that seems to be a livingroom, I think. Everything is black, white and grey and it's completely quiet. Except from the bird chips coming from outside._

_'I wonder where this is..'_

_Suddenly the scene changes and I think it's evening since it's dark outside. It's the same livingroom, but now I see a younger version of Kai sitting on a couch. He's holding something but I don't know what it is. He looks really sad... I hear footsteps so it turn my head to see Misha walk into the room._

_- "Kai, you need to go to bed now, it's getting late." -_

_Kai didn't say anything. Instead, he hugged the thing he had been holding. Misha walked over to him and tried to grab the thing that was in Kai's hands, but Kai curled up so that he couldn't grab it. Misha sighed before he said:_

_- "If you hug the photo like that, the frame and the glass will brake and you can hurt yourself. Now give it to me. We'll put it on your nightstand, okay?" -_

_Kai looked up at his dad. He then looked back at the photo he was holding and nodded. He held it out to his father and Misha took it. Kai stood up as Misha grabbed his hand._

_- "I promise Kai, you will see Max again. Some day." -_

* * *

_The scene faded and switched to another one..._

* * *

_- "Class, may I have your attention, please?" - A teacher asked. She looked unusually tall to be japanese, but her facial features told me that she is a native japanese._

_The class settled down a bit and a few turned their attention towards the teacher, as I looked around the room. I spotted Kai, Rei and Tyson by the windows and they looked like they were about 10 years old or something. Tyson was wearing a baseball cap and Kai had those sharkfin-thingies on his face. I really wonder what those were for..._

_- "Today, you are getting a new classmate." - Kai, Rei and Tyson immediately turned their attention toward their teacher at those words._

_The door to the classroom suddenly opened and a boy stepped inside. He was blonde, just like me, and had a very similar eyecolor to mine. I looked at my friends again and I noticed that their eyes shone with hope. Maybe they thought that the new classmate was me?..._

_- "Why don't you introduce yourself?" - The teacher asked the new student. The student nodded and turned to the class:_

_- "Oha minna-san, my name is Ryan and I come from Brighton, England. I moved here with my family a few month ago and..." -_

_I turned to look at Kai and the others. Just as I had assumed, they looked completely heartbroken. The hope in their eyes were gone as they continued with whatever they were doing before that boy Ryan stepped into the room. I glanced at their teacher and I saw that she gave Kai, Tyson and Rei a quick glance before she sighed and massaged her right temple. Apparently, Kai, Rei and Tyson must've reacted like this whenever they saw a blonde person that resembled me, and she must've seen them everytime._

_Several other short scenes followed. Everyone showing the same thing..._

_**-'-** Dream sequence end **-'-**_

* * *

Suddenly I was out of Kai's dream and I removed my hand from his arm. Kai was still asleep.

"You guys never forgot about me..."

'_But I forgot all about you..._'

I looked down at the ground before I sighed and closed my eyes. Kai, Rei and Tyson have been by my side for the past few weeks, and yet, I have almost no memory of them at all from the time when we were small and lived in Bay City together... Stupid car-crash and stupid amnesia! It totally ruined my life...

"Max? What are you doing out here?" I looked up to see Kai looking at me with a newly awoken expression on his face. He actually look kind of cute like that.

'_Wait a minute! Did I just think that?_' I thought as I blushed. Luckily, he was yawning so he didn't notice my blush. I giggled before I said:

"Tyson's mom saw a mouse in the living-room and started screaming. I decided to catch it and when I did, I saw that it was just a little baby. It was so cute! And just a few minutes ago, my mom and I put it in a box with a spare little blanket and put it outside underneath some bushes. I didn't want it to freeze to death when the night comes."

"Heh, thanks typical you. Caring for everyone and everything." Kai said and smiled. I blushed and this time he saw it and chuckled.  
"Mean... Anyway, what are you doing out here?"

"I was just... thinking about things. Nothing special actually... Let's get back inside. It's getting cold." He was about to stand up, but I put my hands on his shoulders and pulled him back down.

"Wait! Can't we watch the sunset? Please?" I asked and pointed towards the sun almost setting between the mountains. From where we sat, you could see the lake.

The surface of the lake was shimmering in the warmest of colors, reflecting the now orange sun. The edges of the mountains shining in bright yellow. It's really a beautiful sight...

Kai was still looking at the sunset when I turned to look at him. He looked like he was thinking about something, dunno what. He then turned to me and said:

"Okay fine... Hey! What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?"

"Sitting in my lap. Why?"  
"First of all, since it will become dark when the sun sets, I feel safer than sitting on the ground and second of all, you're more comfortable to sit on... Why are you blushing?"

"Ehh... Nothing..."

I giggled before leaning against his chest to watch the sunset. I felt his arms encircle my waist as he pulled me closer to him, making me blush slightly as I smiled.

_**Max P.O.V (end)**_

_**Kai P.O.V**_

'_Either he knows that I'm in love with him, or he doesn't have a clue at all and is just being very cuddly... Especially with me..._'

I sighed before I turned my head to look at the sunset, while unconsciously nuzzling Max's hair. I stopped when I felt Max freeze, so I asked:

"What is it? Is something wrong?"  
"Anou.. No.. It's just that... A few weeks ago, in the alley... Taro nuzzled my hair... and it scared me a little..."  
"Oh.. Sorry then.."  
"No no, it's okay when you did it! It felt nice actually... I just didn't expect you to do something like that..."

"What do you mean?"  
"Well... You don't seem to be like a nuzzling-peoples-hair-kind of person."

"I'm not, but it's not my fault that your hair is soft and fluffy!" Max blushed at that. "And for your information, I didn't even know that I was nuzzling it..."  
"You didn't?"  
"No."

We looked at each other in silence before Max burst out giggling. Which of course, was contagious, making me start laughing along with his giggling. (**A**/**N**: _Nawww_... -_giggles_-)

We stopped after a while though just in time to see the sun go down between the mountains, and in the matter of only a few minutes, the stary sky could now be seen.

Although, none of us could see it since we both fell asleep directly after the sunset...

_**Kai P.O.V (end)**_

* * *

**Marin:** Yay! Chapter 14 is finished! The chapter may be a little short, but it's finished! Now I'll have some time to sort out a couple of things in the story, before the next update...  
**Varden:** So until next chapter, Ja ne minna-san! -_waves-  
_**Marin:** -_waves_- 


	15. Chapter 15

**Marin:** I'm back! Sorry for the long wait... I have the entire story in my head, but writing it down into chapters is really hard...  
**Varden:** You've just been lazy!  
**Marin:** I haven't been lazy! I've had a writer's block! Well, kinda... Why didn't you write a chapter then!?  
**Varden:**...You're the author of this story and I'm just a person in your head, you idiot!  
**Marin:**...Oh..hehe, that's right. (n.n);

**Warnings:** Fluffyness.

* * *

_Rose Garden_

**Chapter 15**

* * *

"Should we tell the others now about us, or should we wait until tomorrow?"

Rei, Tyson and Rei's father were sitting in the living-room. Rei's father already knows about Rei's and Tyson's relationship, which he is perfectly fine with by the way.

"I think you should tell them now. You know how your mom gets if she doesn't get to know things right away, right?"  
"Yeah...I do..."

"Mew?" _Rei?_

"Aaaaaahhhhh!!!!!!!" Rei screamed as he clung to Tyson who was sitting next to him, before he lent over the side of the couch they were sitting on.

"Petal, you scared me!!!" Rei exclaimed as Petal stuck her tounge out, teasing him before she backed up a little, crouched down, wiggled her butt and jumped up onto the couch.

"How did you get here?"  
"I told you before, she's a magical cat!" Tyson said before he poked Rei. Rei pouted and said:

"She's not magical! She's just weird!"

"Meow!" _Hey!_

Petal meowed before she pounced on Rei. Rei yelped as he fell backwards as Tyson catched him. However, before Rei could say anything, Petal started to lick his cheek.  
Rei started to giggle as Petal started to rub her fluffy little head against his cheek instead.

"I don't think it's wise to call Petal weird. Especially when she's around." Tyson said and chuckled. Lin got up from the armchair he had been sitting in and sat down next to Tyson.

"What a cute kitten! Whose is she?" Lin asked as he stroke Petal's head with his index-finger. Petal looked at him and purred before Lin picked her up.

"She's Max's. But we didn't bring her here with us. I'm pretty sure we left her at home."  
"I told you, she's a magical cat! She must've teleported here or something!"

"And I told you, _koi_, that she's not magical! She's just weird!" Rei said angrily before he blushed when he realised that he had called Tyson _'koi'_. He covered his face with his hands.

"...You called me _koi_..." Rei nodded with his hands still on his face. "You know I love you, so why are you embarassed?" Tyson asked as he removed Rei's hands from his (Rei's) face.

"My dad is sitting next to us, that's why." Rei said with the small blush still covering his cheeks as he looked at Tyson.  
"Aww, don't mind me! When you're around me, you can call each other whatever you want without getting embarassed, Rei. I support your relationship and I wish you the best."  
"Thanks Dad..."

"Wish you the best of what?"

Lin's, Rei's and Tyson's eyes widened at the voice. Tyson and Lin turned their heads to see Mei and all the other parents standing behind the couch. Rei quickly sat up.

"Anou... There's something Tyson and Rei wants to tell you all. Why don't you sit down?" Lin said and gestured towards the other couches. Mei and the other parents sat down.

Lin got up from where he had been sitting next to Tyson and sat back in the arm-chair. He turned his head to look at the newly-gotten-together couple as he put Petal on the floor.

"So... What was it that you wanted to say?" Mei asked.

"Well..umm...you see... We..umm..." Rei stammered as he fidgeted with his hands.  
"Just make it short."

"Rei and I are together and we're in love." Rei squeaked and quickly covered Tyson's mouth with his hand. Tyson grabbed Rei's wrist and pulled it away as he gave him a small glare.

"What the hell did you do that for!?"  
"Your mom wanted us to make it short."  
"Yeah, but not that blunt!"  
"Whatever..."

"You're together?" Hoshiko asked. Rei nodded while blushing. Hoshiko's face brightened up.  
"That's wonderful!" She exclaimed happily. "Isn't it Takeshi?" Tyson's father nodded with a smile. All the other parents smiled as well.

"Prove it."

"What?" Rei asked as he looked at his mom. Mei had her arms folded while she stared at back at Rei.

"If you're really a couple, then kiss."

Rei blushed a little before he looked down at his hands. But he blushed even more as Tyson gently grabbed his chin and turned his face towards himself and gave him a sweet kiss.

It took a few seconds before Rei relaxed and kissed back. They separated a while later so that they could see the others reactions. Everyone smiled, except Mei...  
She stood up and walked around the couch she had been sitting on next to Judy. She had a thoughtful expression on her face and everyone wondered what she was thinking.

All of a sudden, she brightened up as she sang in a sing-song voice as she started to bounce around:

"I'm gonna be a grandmother, I'm gonna be a grandmother!" Everyone looked at her as if she had lost her mind.

"What are you talking about?" Rei asked confused. Mei stopped bounching around and giggled before she said:

"You see, this is how it is. If a male neko-jin is the uke in a relationship, he can get pregnant and have babies! And you are the uke!" Mei said with a grin. Rei blushed.

"And I for someone should know that male pregnancy is possible..." Lin said as he looked down at his lap and scratched his head. Everyone turned their heads to look at him.

"What do you mean?" Hoshiko asked.

"I don't really know why I've been keeping this as a secret during all these years, but...my mother...isn't a female. She's male..." Lin looked back up at everyones' shocked faces.

"You mean... Nana isn't female?... But.., she-, he looks so-..." Rei stuttered.  
"Feminine? Yes. He both looks and acts very feminine, and from what I've heard from my parents, it is extremely rare that someone like my mother ever gets born in the village... It's quite a complicated story really... It would take all night just to explain it... And only the elders in the village know everything about this." Lin said as he massaged his temples.

"But Lin, why haven't you told **me** about all of this? Your own wife?" Mei asked as she sat down on her husbands lap.  
"I guess I couldn't risk it..." Lin said as he hugged his wife.

"You can tell us the story later, if you want, but first of all, where's Kai and Max?" Hoshiko asked. "Wasn't it like, two hours ago you and Max went outside with that mouse, Judy?"  
"Yeah, I think so. I'd better go outside and look for him." Judy said as she got up from the couch and started to walk over to the front door.  
"I'll come with you Judy. Max is probably with Kai and I want to know where he went too." Raisa got up as well to follow Judy.

* * *

"If they are together somewhere they could be over there, because Max went in that direction." Judy said as she pointed at the lake and she and Raisa started to walk towards it.

They had just walked pass all the trees and were about to go down the small slope down towards the lake, when Raisa looked back and spotted the two teens sitting under a tree.

"Hey Judy, there they are!" Raisa exclaimed and pointed towards them. Judy turned around and looked at where Raisa was pointing and together they walked over to them.

* * *

_**-'-** Dream sequence **-'-**_

_"...Anou... Where are we...?" Max asked as he looked around.  
__"I don't know. I've never seen this place before..." Kai answered as he too looked around._

_They were standing on a field that was completely covered in different types of wild flowers as far as they eye can see. Which wasn't very far since it was misty..._

_"What does this place have to do with anything anyway? And why are we in the same dream again!?" Kai exclaimed.  
__"I don't know! Don't ask me!"_

_"...How do we wake up?" Max continued as he looked up at Kai with a questioning look. Kai just looked back at Max before he pinched him._

_"Ow! What did you do that for!?"  
__"I thought that you would wake up when I did it. But apparently you didn't, for some weird reason..."_

_**5 minutes later... or something like that...**_

_"My arms hurts!" Max whined. Kai sweatdropped at that._

_"Do you have a slow reactivity or what?"  
__"Nani?" Max asked and blinked up at Kai cutely._

_Kai smiled before he started to laugh and Max blushed at the sound._

_"Hey! Stop that! What's so funny!?" Max exclaimed as he slapped Kai's arm. 'Why am I blushing at Kai's laugh? There's nothing special about it...right?'_

_Kai stopped laughing after a while as he looked at Max and he was about to say something when he suddenly felt a cold breeze..._

_"What was that?" Max asked.  
__"You felt it too?"  
__"Yes." Max said and rubbed his arms._

_-Hmhmhm...-_

_"What was that?" Max continued and turned around. Kai turned around as well._

_-Hmhmhmm...-_

_"There it was again."_

_More than that didn't Max have time to say when he suddenly got hit by a blast wave, sending him flying and landing a few feet away..._

_"Max!"_

_Kai yelled as he rushed over to Max. But halfway there, he was stopped by some sort of invisible wall. He put his hands on it before he started to hit it over and over with his fist._

_"Max!" He yelled again._

* * *

_Unfortunately, Max couldn't hear him... Slowly, Max sat up from where he was lying on the ground. He shook his head in an attempt to get rid of the dizziness he felt.  
__He looked up to see Kai standing behind something that looked like glass. Max stood up and walked over to Kai._

_"Kai, what is going on? Why are you standing behind a glass wall?" Max got confused when Kai just looked at him puzzled without answering._

_"Kai? Can you hear me?"_

* * *

_Kai saw that Max mouthed something, but he didn't know what._

_'Maybe Max or I am standing in a sound-proof box or something?' Kai thought as he turned slightly and reached his arm out backwards. Before Kai could stretch out his arm fully however, his hand came in contact with something solid, but yet invisible. He did the same thing towards his sides and he got the same result. He was right; **he** was standing in some kind of sound-proof invisible box... He turned back to Max and put his hands on the glass-like wall._

* * *

_Max got worried when he too realised that Kai was standing inside some invisible box. How are they going to get him out of there? Will he even be able to get out of there at all?  
__His thoughts however, got interupted by a whispering voice that seemed to speak close to his ear..._

_-You're mine you know?...-_

_Max yelped as he quickly turned around to see if anybody was behind him. There wasn't... He turned back to Kai as the voice made itself present again..._

_-My little Maxie...-_

_Max turned his head to look behind him again. Nothing..._

_-We'll be happy together, you and I...-_

_"Stop it..."_

_The voice continued to haunt him as Max leant his forehead against the glass between him and Kai as he put his hands over his ears, trying to block the voice out... But with no luck..._

_-No one will tear us apart, my love...-_

_"Leave me alone..."_

_-My little sunshine...-_

_"Stop it! Just stop it! Leave me alone, please!"_

_After a while, the voice stopped saying sweet nothings and instead, it started to darkly laugh..._

_-Hmhmhmm...Haha...-_

_'I wish I was with Kai...'_

* * *

_Suddenly, the glass between the two teens started to slowly glow. Both of them backed away from the glass and covered their faces as the glowing intensed. The glass then started to crack before it splittered and disapperared into millions of pieces. It looked kinda like glitter when you think about it..._

_'Is the glass gone now?' Both of the teens wondered. Kai reached his hand out towards Max as he did the same. When their hands touched, Kai breathed out and smiled._

_Max however, stepped up to Kai and threw his arms around his neck, hugging him like he thought he would never see him again... Kai got a little suprised, but he hugged Max back.  
__When he suddenly heard a sobbing noise, he got worried and asked:_

_"What's wrong?" Kai started to stroke Max's hair in wait for an answer. The sobbing ceased a little..._

_"There...there was this voice that...was whispering things like...like 'We'll be happy together' and 'No one will tear us apart' and...things like that...And it...it scared me..."  
__"But you know that this is just a dream, right? There is nothing to be afraid of."  
__"I know... But I get easily scared, okay! The voice didn't stop whispering... even if I told it to!" Max said as he snuggled into Kai's neck. Kai had to fight back a blush._

_"I hope we get out of this dream soon..." He said after a while._

_Max 'hm-ed' an answer, which in turn made Kai fight back another blush because of the feeling the 'hm-ing' caused. A few seconds later, a bright white light flashed..._

_**-'-** Dream sequence end**-'-**_

* * *

Raisa and Judy knelt down beside their sleeping sons.

"Aww... They look so cute when cuddled up together!"  
"Hey, should I take a picture of them? I have my camera with me."  
"Yeah, do that! I wanna see their faces when we show them the picture!" Judy said excitedly. Raisa took her camera out from her pocket.

"This will be great blackmail-material." Raisa said and cackled before she took a picture of the sleeping teens. Since it was dark outside, the flash went on.

"Oops.."

Max made some cute noise before he buried his face in Kai's chest as Kai sleepily looked up.

"You two must be cold. It's chilly outside right now." Raisa said and smiled before she poked at Max, who just made another cute noise. "Hey, wakie-wakie!" She poked him again.

"...Gummiworm..icky..." Max mumbled as he pouted. Judy started to giggle as Kai raised an eyebrow.

"I remember when he said that. It was on Halloween and I think he was about 2 years old. He was sitting next to a bowl with candy and there were a few gummiworms in it. He picked one up and tasted it before he said 'Gummiworm icky!' and threw it away."

"Yeah, I remember that too. The gummiworm hit you right in the face Kai. I peeled it of as you started crying, but when Max started crying too, you stopped and crawled over to him and comforted him. I think we have the whole thing on video somewhere. You were dressed as a little vampire and Max was a teddybear. What were Rei and Tyson dressed like?"

"Rei was a kitten and Tyson was a pumpkin, I think." Judy said as she tapped on her chin with her index-finger. "Now, wake Max up so that we can go inside."

* * *

"We're back! And we have two sleepy-heads with us!" Judy yelled.  
"Oh, shush..." Max said as he rubbed his eyes and yawned. They all took of their shoes and jackets before they went over to the living-room and plopped down onto the couches.

"We found these two asleep under a tree near the lake and I got some great blackmail-material." Raisa said and grinned as she held up he camera.  
"What blackmail-material?" Kai asked as he looked at his mother. Raisa leaned over and whispered into her son's ear since he was sitting beside her. Kai blushed at what she whispered.

"I'm tired, can I go to bed?" Max said as he yawned again.  
"Of course you can sweetie." Judy said as she hugged her son goodnight. Max then got up from the couch and walked upstairs and closed the door.

"I wanna see that blackmail-material that you have, Raisa." Tyson said.  
"Sure." Raisa got up and handed her camera over to Tyson who took it.

"I'm out of here." Kai said quickly and got up from his seat on the couch and walked towards the stairs.  
"Wait! We almost forgot to tell you. Tyson and Rei are together now." Mei said and smiled. Kai looked at Tyson and Rei.

"Took ya long enough..." He said with a smirk as Tyson glared and Rei blushed. Kai turned around and walked upstairs.

* * *

_'That voice my and Kai's dream sounded so familiar... Who was it?'_ Max thought as he grabbed his nightshirt from under his pillow. Kai came in through the door.

"Guess what."  
"What?" Max asked as he walked towards the bathroom.  
"Tyson and Rei are a couple now. Mei just told me."  
"Finally! Took them long enough."

Max walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

* * *

A few minutes later, Max had changed into his sleepwear. He grabbed his clothes and opened the bathroom-door before he looked up and froze...

He didn't really realise it, but what he was seeing made his heart skip a beat. Right infront of him, with his back slightly turned towards Max, stood a shirtless Kai.

Wearing only pyjama-pants...

Max probably didn't realise this either, but he was almost drooling as he looked Kai up and down. When Kai put his pyjama-shirt on however, it was like if a spell just broke.

Max blushed bright red when he **finally** realised what he was doing and quickly shut the bathroom-door. He leant against the wall beside the door and hugged his clothes to his chest.

_'What on earth was I **doing**?!'_

* * *

Kai had just put his pyjama-shirt on when he heared the bathroom-door close with a small bang. He turned around and looked at the door before walking over to it.  
He turned the handle and the door opened. He took one step forward into the room and looked to his left. He blinked when he saw Max standing there, slightly blushing.

"Why are you blushing?"

Max glanced at Kai as his blush intensed a little. (**Marin:** _Kai's thought right know: Naww! He's so cute, I just wanna cuddle him like a widdle teddybear!! _**Varden:** XD )

"Wait a minute..." Kai said, "Did you check me out while I was changing clothes?"

Max's blush came back with full force as his eyes widened. Plus, he got a small nosebleed. (_**A**/**N**: Nah, just kidding. _XD)

"Oh my god! I was right! You **did** check me out!" Kai exclaimed before he started to laugh as he walked over towards the bed and sat down.  
"It's not funny! Stop laughing!" Max said as he followed after Kai. He stopped at the foot of the bed and turned his back towards his friend, as he hugged his clothes closer to his chest.

"Sorry. I'll stop." Kai said as he tried his best not to laugh anymore. It was easier said than done, since Max started to giggle. He sank down onto the floor as they burst out laughing.

* * *

Everyone on the couches turned their heads towards the upstairs-bedroom door when they suddenly heard loud laughing.

"Hmm, I wonder what's so funny?" Rei said as he raised an eyebrow.

"It has been at least 10 years since I heard them laugh together like that..." Raisa said as she smiled and looked at Judy. Judy smiled back.

"Mew?" _Rei?_

"Aaaaaahhh!!!!" Rei screamed, yet again, as Petal mewed right next to him. He looked down and glared at her as she just stuck her tounge out at him. Again.

She jumped up onto the armrest on the couch and everyone looked at her. Petal looked around until she spotted Judy and skipped over to her and sat down on her lap.

"What a cute little kitten! Who is she?" Mei squealed as she looked at Petal. Judy stroke Petal over her back and she purred as Judy said:

"Her name is Petal. She's Max's kitten." Suddenly, Petal stopped purring and her ears perked up. She turned towards the upstairs-door as she stood up and a few seconds later, she was rushing over to the stairs that lead to the upstairs-room. In amazing speed, considering her tiny size, she skipped up the stairs and over to the door, that she somehow managed to open and went inside the room as the door closed behind her. Everyone looked at each other before they all started to laugh.

* * *

**Marin:** Please don't hurt me!!! -_hides behind Varden_- I know it's been about 10 months since I last updated Rose Garden, I'm sorry!!  
**Varden:** You deserve a punishment, you know that?  
**Marin:** I know... But I can't help it! I'm starting to lose interest in Beyblade... -_cries in a corner_-  
**Varden:** -_pats Marin's back_- -_gets glomped_-  
**Marin:** -_huggles a now blushing Varden and says_- I'm really sorry, you guys... Ever since I graduated from school, I haven't been able to concentrate on Rose Garden. Although, I will promise you this, next chapter of Rose Garden will definantly NOT take 10 months to write. -_blush_- Anyway, to make up for the slow update, I might write a short oneshot. We'll see...  
**Varden:** Well, see you guys later then, I suppose. Whenever that'll be...  
**Marin:** Ja ne! -_huggles all of the readers_-

**Marin:** Oh, wait! Before I forget... Sorry for the crappy chapter! _-hides in a corner-_


	16. AUTHOR NOTE

**AUTHOR NOTE.**

I am so sorry about this, but Rose Garden is discontinued. Every time I re-read the chapters I have already written,  
I get confused as hell. Rose Garden just doesn't feel like it's my story anymore... I know it may sound weird,  
but that's how I feel... And besides, I'm not into Beyblade as much as I used to...  
Sure, I read Beyblade-fanfics once in a while but most of them are... so darn boring...

All of you who have read Rose Garden must have me now, right?

By the way; If anyone threaten me in any way, about Rose Garden being discontiued, I **will** remove the story from my account.  
And if anyone complains about the fact that I'm considering that, I will remove **all** of my stories. **Yes, All. Of. Them...**

However, if I get any encourageing (sp?) pm's, I might be able to write a one-shot or two. :)

That's all from me right now. And oh! I might change my pen name. To what; I don't know yet...


End file.
